Family Grows
by rockhotch31
Summary: This is another story in my continuing "Family" series. It blends the S11 finale into this family I've created. The first part will center on the BAU team hunting down Mr. Scratch. The second part will deal with the aftermath of that as the family vacations at Cait's family ranch in California.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Surprise! I've wanted to get back to this verse with a minor working idea of what the premise would be. But that idea was pretty bland. Some late night re-watching of** _ **The Storm**_ **finally kicked my brain into a story idea I could run with.**

 **That brings me to the "official stuff" of being an FF writer. All rights to the** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios.**

 **While I'm going to play with that episode's storyline, I acknowledge the episode writers Erica Messer and Breen Frazier for their amazing work that I'm going to fabric into this story.**

 **And if you follow this** _ **Family**_ **storyline, you know I already fudge on CM cannon with having Emily still around with Declan as her adopted son. Guess who isn't leaving either.**

 ***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

Aaron, Cait, Mike and Jack Hotchner along with David Rossi sat in the audience of hundreds on "The Lawn" on the University of Virginia campus the Saturday after Mother's Day for Matt's graduation. Lauren, Matt's girlfriend, had already received her diploma. As Matt's name was announced, Jack stood up on his chair to look and shook his head. He sat back down. "We should have brought binoculars," he growled like his dad. Dave winked at Mike.

Cait smiled, rubbing his shoulder. "We're here for Matt bud," she smiled. "That's all that matters."

Following cellphone texts, it took the family nearly forty minutes to finally locate the two graduates. As they approached, they noticed Lauren's mother admiring her left ring finger as Lauren's dad shook Matt's hand.

Aaron put his arm around Cait's shoulder. "Nailed that profile mom," he smiled.

"Ahhhhhhh – the first goose gets cooked," Dave said, rubbing Jack's shoulder.

"You should know Uncle Dave," Jack snarked back.

Mike looked at Jack. "I like this older version of you bro." They shared a fist bump. Aaron and Cait just shook their heads, rolling their eyes at each other.

"Damn kids," Dave growled. Mike and Jack laughed at the three of them.

The graduation slash engagement party at Dave's mansion the next day had all the team in attendance with their families. The Brooks' family was there as well, with John and Hannah congratulating their oldest grandson and his new fiancée as Jessica admired Lauren's ring. Cait and Aaron smiled at how much the Brooks' family had blended into their family. Cait kissed Aaron. "That makes me happy."

"Me too," Aaron smiled.

Cait was holding Hank who cooed at her with his mini version of his father's smile. She smiled at Derek and Savannah. "He's certainly outgrown the premmie stage," she smiled at Savannah. "Whatever you're feeding him, just keep doing it."

Derek put his around Savannah's shoulder. "See there - we just got the mom Doc blessing," he smiled, kissing her cheek.

Garcia walked up, holding Michael LaMontagne's hands as he toddled in front of her. Cait smiled. "That one needs to be like his big brother."

Savannah smiled at Cait. "I take it Henry lost some weight when he started walking."

"You doctors are good," Garcia smiled, nodding her head. "Henry was a chunk until he started walking."

Cait smiled. "Mike was the same way." Savannah looked at her. "He went from my over thirty pound toddler to a beanpole in eight weeks. He couldn't hear but he wanted to be active. And he had a big brother that let him chase him around."

Savannah smiled. "That's usually how it works Doctor."

"You should know Doctor," Cait smiled back.

-00CM0-

The rest of May flew by. The team went their separate ways for the Memorial Day weekend. It was just Dave and the Brooks' family at the cookout at the home on Deer Valley Road that Monday. Yet they enjoyed time together as a family after their tough morning of visiting those they lost. Cait put her arm around Dave's shoulder as they stood along the pool watching the boys, Lauren, and Mike's now proclaimed girlfriend Andi having fun in the pool. Cait kissed his cheek. "You OK?"

Dave smiled at her. "Losing Erin was one thing; but Harrison and Gideon back to back? That hurt like hell." He rubbed Cait's shoulder. "But yeah; I'm OK," he smiled. "Thanks for checking," he said, kissing her cheek, pulling her closer.

Cait nudged his chest with her shoulder. "This support system is a two way street. You know how much I appreciated yours through the years when the boys were so young. We pay it back."

Dave kissed her cheek again. "Learned that long ago Cait," he smiled.

-00CM00-

Cait's middle of June birthday on a Saturday went by with a family dinner at her favorite local steakhouse with the boys proudly paying for it. Aaron and Cait smiled at each other, knowing Matt was spending a bit of the money he had with his healthy trust fund that Cait had set up. The same one Dave had added to and helped Cait with investments when the boys were young.

A week later, Aaron smiled at the Father's Day gifts he received.

The next morning, Cait followed Aaron out the door into the garage. While Cait still had her two jobs, teaching and consulting with the BAU, she stuck with her teaching schedule. She was only at the BAU on Tuesday and Thursday and off from Georgetown for the summer. Mike and Matt were responsible for Jack the days she worked; which they had no problem buying into. Since it was Monday, the boys were all soundly sleeping in. He pushed the button to open the garage door. Reaching to kiss Cait good-bye as the door rose, Aaron noticed something out of the corner of his eye and instinctively reached for his sidearm, pushing Cait behind him to protect her.

The SWAT team leveled their weapons at him. "Police! Lower your weapon!"

 **###**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all of the alerts!**

 ***waves at pmp1208***

Chapter 2

Cait blew into the BAU Round Table Room an hour later. One look by the team knew their initial profile of her nearly six years ago was spot on. You did not mess with Caitlyn Barkley Hotchner's family. She looked at Dave. "Have you found out anything," she demandingly asked.

"I'm working my sources," Dave said. "Cait, you've got to….."

"Don't tell me to relax Dave. One of those goons pointed a semi-automatic rifle at my youngest son. I'll have his badge and then his ass."

"What," Dave growled.

Mateo Cruz looked at her. "From the top Cait; what happened?"

"I followed Aaron out the door to kiss him good-bye and left the kitchen door open. Aaron, like always, had pushed the button to open the garage door as he goes out. I came down the step, started to hug him, and he pushes me behind his back, pulling his weapon. Four SWAT guys with semi-autos come in and start shouting. Apparently Jack had woke up and came downstairs. He heard the commotion. Everyone in the garage clearly heard him shout 'dad and mom what is going one?' And he's ten; his voice hasn't changed yet. It was clearly a child's voice. Jack comes into the doorway, wearing his p.j.'s and one of those idiots pointed his weapon at Jack and told him to freeze."

"That's the last damn thing you do on tactical. I'll help you," Morgan growled.

"Knowing Hotch, he backed down to protect Jack," JJ analyzed. Cait nodded her head.

"That's another fight for another day," Cruz calmly said. "One I promise you Cait I'll take care of personally. But right now let's concentrate on getting to the bottom of what is going on with Aaron."

Dave's temper settled and he was silently happy that Cruz was there. He knew better than to argue with Cait. But being her superior, Cruz could maybe keep her in check. His cell buzzed in suitcoat breast pocket. He pulled it out. "They're holding him at Metro PD headquarters."

"Get down there," Cruz said.

"I'll come along," Morgan said, following Dave out the door.

"I need to inform the Director," Cruz said.

"We'll start on this end," Emily said. Cruz nodded his head.

"Mat, can I speak with you," Cait asked.

"Sure," he said.

Reid lightly touched her elbow as she started to follow Cruz out of the room. "Thank you Spencer," she smiled, lightly rubbing his arm. "You folks do what you do best. Holler if you need me."

"You know we will Cait," he smiled.

"Thanks Cait," Lewis smiled. Cait smiled back at her and headed to the doorway. Cruz motioned her to go out first.

He and Cait walked to her office. Cait unlocked the door, opened it and turned on the light. She went in and turned as Cruz entered and shut the door.

"It sounds important," he said.

"It is," Cait responded. "How much would it take to get me certified to have a weapon?"

Cruz looked at her. "I thought you didn't want to be out in the field?"

"I don't," Cait said. "I've just got a gut feeling about this one and I want to have the proper authorization to use a weapon if I need to." Cruz looked at her. "To protect my sons if it's needed."

Cruz slightly nodded his head. "I get it. Let me call the Director, update him on what's going on with Aaron and I'll ask him to approve getting you authorized on the firing range by one of the agents there."

"Thanks Mat," she smiled.

He nodded and opened the door. "Are you going to re-join the team?"

Cait shook her head. "I'm going to let them do what they do best without me hovering around. I'll touch in with them when Dave gets back."

Cruz smiled and looked at her. "I don't mean to sound condescending, but you made the right call."

Cait smiled back at him. "I know my place around here and trust the team with my and Aaron's life."

"You might want to run home and get a change of clothes for the gun course, including some tennis shoes," Cruz noted.

"Way ahead of you Mat," Cait smiled.

"I should have figured that," he smiled. "I'll get back to you within an hour," Cruz said, leaving.

Two hours later, Anderson dropped Cait off at the firing range. "Give me a call when you're ready."

"Thanks Brian," Cait smiled, getting out of the car.

After going through security, a trainee escorted her to the firing range. A muscular agent with greying hair at the temples met her at the door. "I'm Special Agent Doug Thompson; I'm in charge of the Academy Firing Range and will be your certifying agent."

"Agent Barkley," Cait said extending her hand.

"Don't bullshit a bullshitter Dr. Barkley," he smiled. "Section Chief Cruz says you know you're way around a weapon."

"More rifles than handguns; I hunted with my dad and brothers in my teen years."

"How'd you do," Thompson asked with a smile.

"Outshot them all," Cait smiled back.

Thompson smiled at her. "Let's select a weapon for you. Then you're going to take a two hour mandatory course on your weapon and basic safety in using it. I'm glad you dressed down."

"I went through hunter safety courses way back when," Cait smiled.

After Cait selected a lightweight Glock 30, Thompson put her through the two hour class, including basic field movements of using a weapon, the last one being the toughest. It required Cait to go through a video course where she faced different situations whether to use her weapon or not. It was physically grueling and challenging. Cait, who still swam three times a week, handled the physical part with ease. Her hunter training kicked in as well and she passed the test with ease.

"You made that look easy," Thompson complimented.

"It all kicked back in what I learned way back when. You've got a split second to look and analyze before shooting." She smiled at Thompson. "I had four younger brothers which wasn't fun some days. But I never wanted to shoot them out in the field," she grinned.

Thompson laughed. "Enough with the paint ball gun. Let's get you to the range."

Thompson watched as Cait expertly loaded the clip of her Glock with bullets. "Insert the clip."

Cait showed him the safety and pushed the clip into the Glock handle. He smiled and grabbed his ear protection hanging around his neck. "Fire away," he said.

After putting on her ear protection, she adjusted her safety glasses. She got her feet set in a firing position and lifted the weapon off the firing table. She raised it to Thompson to show she was releasing the safety and chambered the first round. He lightly tapped her shoulder. Cait fired the first shot. It narrowly missed the bullseye. Taking her time, Cait settled in more for the second shot. It nicked the bullseye a little below and left of the first shot. The third got closer to the target.

Cait resettled her body a bit, took aim and buried the next six shots the clip held in the middle of the bullseye; the last three in quick succession. She held up the weapon, putting the safety on and then dropped the clip on the table. She set the weapon down as Thompson pulled off his ear protection. Cait pulled off hers, looking at him. "Cruz wasn't kidding; you're a helluva shot."

"Can I take my certification test now?"

"You in a rush Dr. Barkley?"

"Sorta; I want to get back to the BAU team to see the headway they've made."

Thompson smiled. "I heard what's going on; let's get you certified." Cait scored one hundred percent on her certification test.

Riding back to the BAU with Anderson, Cait called Matt. He picked up on the first ring. "Mom, have you heard anything more?"

"Dave and Derek saw dad earlier as Metro police were handing him over to DOJ. He asked Uncle Dave to tell all of us he's OK."

"What the hell is DOJ doing? They should be supporting dad," he growled much like his father.

"Matt, he's being framed by a well-planned out scheme. The team is on it; there's a bigger plan going on. And Mat Cruz has got the Director involved. They've already proved the 9-1-1 call supposedly placed by dad was a fake. They're working on the leads. I know it's hard; it's hard on me too. But please be patient and let the team do their job."

She heard Matt take a breath. "OK mom."

"How are Jack and Mike?"

"How do you think mom? Mike is upset and Jack is spooked. He got a semi-auto assault rifle pointed at him and then watched dad getting hauled away in flex cuffs."

"Where is he?"

"He and Lauren are downstairs with Beans and Mudg watching a movie. He's still pretty upset mom with what happened this morning."

Cait shook her head. "I am too Matt. And trust me, Chief Cruz will address what happened with Jack."

"He damn well better," Matt growled again.

"Trust me Matt, he knows I'm pissed. Chief Cruz promised. But not right now. We need to concentrate on what is going on with dad."

Matt relaxed a bit. "You and the team do that then mom. I and Lauren have got the fort."

"Thank you my son; that's what I needed to hear."

"Mom, promise me if you have an update you'll call me."

"I promise Matt. Just take of things at home for dad and me."

"Done mom; I love you."

"I love you too Matt. Thanks for stepping up to the plate." Matt ended the call as Cait did.

Anderson looked at Cait. "Do you want me to go over there?"

Cait smiled, rubbing his shoulder. "Thank you so much Brian. I appreciate that. But our oldest son has things handled."

Anderson smiled at her.

-00CM00-

Cait, showered and dressed in her original outfit of the day flew up the steps to the Round Table Room. She walked in to look at Cruz and Garcia. "What's happening?"

"The team just raided Asher Douglas' home; he's the one that started all of this," Garcia reported.

Cait looked at Cruz. "He's just the tip of the iceberg."

"The team knows that Cait. Penelope is working her magic." Cait rubbed her shoulder.

Penelope looked at her. "How are the boys?"

Cait shook her head. "Stressed like all the rest of us," she said. Garcia zeroed in a look at Cait. She smiled, rubbing Penelope's shoulder. "Matt has the fort and Lauren is there to help him."

"What about Jack," Garcia asked. "Those bastards," she zinged at Cruz.

"Garcia, I promised Cait and I'll promise you. I will take care of that."

Cait smiled at her, rubbing her shoulder. "Jack is hanging out with Lauren and the dogs downstairs watching a movie together."

Penelope smiled at her. "Those two really are a match."

Cait beamed rubbing Penelope's shoulder more. "Why she's got the ring." Cait turned serious and looked at Garcia's screens that she now had in the Round Table Room with Kevin standing by to help out. Cait pointed. "Please get back at it." Garcia nodded, diving back in as Cruz smiled at Cait.

A few minutes later, Garcia looked at Cruz. "Sir, don't ask me how, but I found something. But to see it, I'll need to totally hack into the DOJ's system."

"Totally hack?"

"I'm already partially in and found the file they have on Hotch."

Cait looked at Cruz. "Screw them," Cruz said. "Do it."

Just then, Cruz's cellphone rang. He quickly answered it. "Rossi?"

"We just profiled what Douglas told us. Mat, it's a plot for a prison break. And we know there's a serious bomb threat involved as well."

"Do you know which one?"

"Virginia Super Max," Rossi responded.

"You and Morgan get on it," Cruz said. He looked at Kevin. "You got that file?"

"Yes sir," Kevin responded.

"That's you. Garcia, get into the prison records and find out who's there and wants to blow something up with a connection to Hotch."

Cruz moved to stand by Penelope while Cait stood behind Kevin to look over his shoulder at the file. Kevin pulled the contents of the file up. Cait quickly scanned it. "What's that," she pointed with a question.

"Video testimony from Peter Lewis," Kevin answered.

"Mr. Scratch," Garcia asked.

Cruz looked at them. "He's not at VA Super Max. How can he be in on this?"

"Apparently he is," Cait said. She touched Kevin's shoulder. "Can you send that video to my computer in my office?

Kevin made a couple keystrokes. "Done."

"Thanks Kevin," she said, rubbing his shoulder. She looked at Cruz. "I'll get into that video to see if I can figure out his connection in all this."

Cruz nodded. "Go."

An hour later, as Cait re-watched Lewis' testimony for the fifth time with headphones on, her cell buzzed on her desktop, moving a bit. Cait pulled off her headphones and picked her cell up, looking at the text. It was from Cruz. _Get up here now_.

Cait flew out of her chair and headed towards the bullpen. Anderson met her halfway. "Chief Cruz sent me to get you," putting his arm around her back to get her into the bullpen and up the steps to the Round Table Room.

Entering the room she looked at Cruz. "What's happening?"

"It's not the best Cait. Some of the prisoners have taken over one of the guard control rooms. They're releasing prisoners out of their cellblocks. Morgan, JJ, Reid and Lewis along with tactical are securing the first cellblock. Aaron figured out the mastermind and called DOJ out for using him to cover their asses for a major city bombing. They've released Aaron. He's on the way there along with a tactical team from DHS. Two tactical units from the Bureau and one from the US Marshalls are on alert."

"Who's the mastermind," Cait asked.

"Eric Rawdon," Garcia pointed at her screens. "He just wants to make something really go boom." Garcia had the radio feed from the agents on audio in the room.

"Rossi, there's a break along the east sewer tunnel," they heard Lewis say.

"Copy," Rossi said. "Prentiss, me and the guard staff are on that."

As the moments, which were like hours for the four in the Round Table Room played out, they heard Tara being confronted by Ennis Leonard. Gunfire soon erupted. Garcia grabbed Cait's hand that was on her shoulder. "Cellblock A secure," they heard.

"We need back-up in Cell Block D," Morgan said, with gunfire permeating the sound.

"We're on our way Morgan," Hotch said. The mics keyed off. Garcia looked at Cruz.

He looked at Cait. "What did you figure out about Lewis?"

"It was total retaliation on his part to get back at Aaron. I don't know how he got involved though."

"That's for me and Kevin to chase down," Garcia said.

"Another day Penelope," Cruz said.

Aaron's voice crackled over the audio. "Garcia, I need you to send the address of the anarchist's safe house in Arlington to all available tactical units standing by. The team is safe and on our way there. Rawdon is in custody."

"Done sir," Garcia said, madly typing.

"The quickest GPS route would help Mama," Morgan said.

"I've got that," Kevin said, typing quickly. "Sent Morgan."

"Thanks man."

"Hotch, you've got your response meeting you there," Cruz reported.

"Roger sir."

Cruz looked at Cait. "While we're waiting, fill me in on your analysis of Lewis' video. Cait looked at him. "Your full analysis Doctor."

Cait touched Kevin's shoulder. "Can you please put the video up on the big screen?" Kevin nodded and the video appeared. "Fast forward please." Kevin did. "Stop there." They listened to Lewis describing Hotch's laughter. Cruz looked at her. "Please stop it Kevin." He did. Garcia looked at Cait.

"After Aaron was released from the hospital that night, Dave brought him home. He told me privately he tried to talk to Aaron but basically all he got was what was pertinent to the case. With the counter active drugs he received at the hospital he slept pretty well when he got home. The next night," Cait shook her head, "he didn't. I got him through the first nightmare, holding him. After the second one, I made him get up and tell me everything."

"And….." Cruz said.

"Aaron told me he laughed at Lewis before the three doses Lewis gave him kicked in. Aaron told him his team would catch him. He did not say he was going to kill his team."

"The bastard lied," Garcia growled. Cait nodded at her and Cruz.

"Somehow, Lewis got in on the plan to frame Aaron and was more than willing to help them out."

The eternity of seventy minutes passed when the audio crackled again. "Threat neutralized. Team is clear," Rossi radioed.

Pressing a button on Garcia's laptop, Cruz radioed back. "Thanks Dave," Cruz smiled. Garcia and Kevin leaned back in their chairs.

Cruz smiled and looked at Cait. She scowled at him. "This isn't over."

"A discussion for Wednesday," he said to her.

"Wednesday sir?"

Cruz shook his head. "Look at your watch Cait." She did. "None of us will get home," he gestured out at the night darkness coming through the windows of the room, "before three this morning. I don't want to see any of you in here later today. I know I won't."

Cait smiled and rubbed Penelope's shoulder. "You're a mere mortal sir," Garcia questioned with her huge smile.

Cruz beamed. "My wife figured out like Cait long ago how to loosen my Bureau boxers," he winked at her.

"Rock on sir," Garcia smiled.

Their ecstasy of the case being done was shattered when the team walked into the Round Table Room a little after two-thirty in the morning. Cruz and Aaron's cellphones went off, along with Garcia's computers.

Cruz looked at his cellphone. "There's been three more prisons breaks; all with serial killers being released."

Aaron shook his head. "We know have thirteen serial killers on the loose." The rest of the team looked at each other.

Cruz looked at Aaron. "Including Peter Lewis."

Cait stared at Cruz. "That's why the bastard was so willing to help."

###

 **A/N: With all due respect to Erica and Breen that wrote a fantastic S11 season ending episode, I felt it lacked one minor detail. That said I'm not privy to the availability of Esai Morales. But I felt he (Mateo Cruz) should have been there with this big of an episode, given the storyline.**

 **Why I used FF author privilege in my playing with this episode. ;)**

 **DHS is the Department of Homeland Security.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. And yes, I know I'm not playing fair with my normal happy** _ **Family**_ **. But I told you at the start – I needed something to get this one beyond my usual.**

Chapter 3

The Wednesday briefing with the team was cursory at best even with Cruz sitting in. The only new news was an update from Cruz. "Ten of the serial killers we're seeking have been apprehended either by US Marshalls or the Bureau Fugitive Team." He looked at Cait and Garcia. "And I keep my promises. But I really didn't have to." They both looked at him. "By the time I made my phone call yesterday afternoon, the SWAT officer in question was already assigned to desk duty. The team leader and the other two members reported his actions. The MPD police union obviously is involved. But from what I'm hearing, the officer in question will face a board review and possible suspension."

"The blue line crossed it," Emily asked.

Cruz looked at her and nodded. "The others didn't like it any more than Cait." Everyone quickly rose to get to their normal routine.

Aaron grabbed Cait's elbow as she gathered up her tablet and coffee cup. "What did you do?"

Cait looked at him. "I bitched, loudly about a SWAT team member pointing a semi-auto, given the circumstances, at our youngest son. You have a problem with that?"

"Cait, we have to get along with the local PD's or they won't call us. Pissing off a local PD union doesn't help. That message will spread like wildfire to all the PDs across the country." The team looked at each other wondering if they were going to see a public argument between the couple.

"I don't give a damn Aaron. And did you hear Mat? The other three members of that SWAT team reported him before Mat raised the red flag from the Bureau. And like Emily said, the blue line rarely rats out one of their own."

Morgan started to open his mouth. Dave quickly and silently shook his head at him.

Aaron looked at her. "All I'm saying Cait is tread carefully."

Cait glared at him. "When it comes to our sons? That isn't happening." She quickly left the room. The team dispersed with her.

Cruz looked at Aaron. "For the record Aaron, the watch commander I talked to said he was expecting my call. I don't think you need to worry. Reading between the lines from what I heard, they've thought the guy was a bit of a loose cannon for a while."

"Mat, I just don't want my wife caught in the crossfire between the Bureau and local PDs that could potentially hinder what we do here and what she does here. We need her."

Cruz shook his head. "That's why she's here." He looked at Aaron. "But she's still a wife and mother first. I respect that."

Hotch looked at him and softened. "I love her for that." Mat rubbed his shoulder with a smile.

Around ten, Dave came down the steps with his empty coffee cup past Reid's desk. He stopped in the aisle by Reid, JJ, Emily, and Tara's desk. "Yes ladies, it's that time for the old man."

"Rossi," Tara asked.

"Dave," Reid added with a question. Emily swung in her chair to face him.

Dave thumbed at Reid. "If he knows how long it takes me to read a newspaper article, you don't think he has extrapolated out to all of you my morning dump schedule."

"TMI," Emily snarked.

"Don't give me that bullshit Prentiss. You've challenged him about it." He looked at Lewis. "And you and ding dong," he pointed at Prentiss, "have made bets on it."

"Busted," JJ whispered, looking up from her file.

"Thank you my Padawan," Dave smiled, moving to the doors.

Prentiss and Lewis looked at Reid who had a big smile. "Totally busted."

Yet Dave took a bit more time from his usual break and softly knocked on Cait's door. "Come in," he heard.

Dave opened the door. "Hey you," he smiled.

Cait looked up from her files. "Really Dave? I'm fine." Dave gently shut the door and sat down in one of the chairs across from her desk.

"Cait I know you. There's something eating at you. Please talk to me." She looked at him. It wasn't her usual. "Now I know something's up; talk to me." Cait glared at him. "Damn, I wish I had refilled my coffee cup before I came in here. Because I'm not leaving until you do."

Cait shook her head and smiled at him. "Thank you my friend."

"Talk to me Cait," Dave gently said.

Cait laid out the same evidence to him that she did Cruz and why she was at BAU fulltime the rest of the week. "Am I nuts and being hyper vigilant?"

Dave shook his head. "You're being a wife and mother that also know these people like the rest of us; hell maybe better. I'd say your analysis is spot on."

Cait shook her head. "Dave, I've had a nasty, gut feeling from the minute I heard Lewis was involved."

"Garcia's snooping through prison emails found that the fringe group of anarchists did the mediatory communication between Rawdon and Lewis."

"But other than Rawdon wanting to make something go boom like Garcia said, what's the bottom line between the two of them?" Dave looked at her. "They want revenge on Aaron." She looked at Dave. "Remind you of anyone?"

"Foyet," Dave simply said. Cait nodded. "What do you want to do?"

Cait looked at him. "Honestly? Our family trip to the ranch is coming soon. We've already got our plane reservations. I'd like to get our sons on an airplane ASAP."

"Not you and Aaron?"

Cait shook her head. "Lewis knows he's on a most wanted list. He's going to move quickly before the authorities catch up with him. We've got to protect the boys."

"And then what?"

"Let him come," Cait said. "I'm not going through the hell that Aaron and Haley did. I'm a Barkley. We stand and fight."

Dave shook his head. "That's too risky."

"Dave, I'm talking about my husband and my sons. I'm willing to take the risk to protect them."

"And leave Aaron a widower again?"

Cait shook her head. "I thought you knew me. Peter Lewis doesn't have an A game for me protecting my husband and sons."

"Cait….." Dave said.

"Dave, you're not hearing me." Rossi looked at her. "I'm the wild card that Lewis will not expect."

Dave looked at her. "OK, I get it. But how are you going to do that if and I mean if, it comes down to that?"

"I'm certified to carry." Dave looked at her. "Cruz fast forwarded it going through the Director."

Dave eyed her. "My alpha male ego has to ask," he smiled.

Cait smiled. "I'm in the Big Dog League."

"Does Aaron know this?"

"Not yet." Cait smiled and shook her head. "Yes Dave, I'm edgy and maybe not thinking the clearest. But all I can think about is Lewis, my husband and our sons."

Dave looked at her for a few seconds. "When's the last time you've slept?" Cait looked at him. "I know Aaron is running a quart low. But honestly, you look like you're running on fumes."

"I am Dave," Cait admitted. "And I'd dearly love to get a good night's sleep."

"Curl up with Aaron tonight and sleep. We'll revisit this tomorrow."

Cait nodded with a smile. "Thank you. Again."

Dave rose out of his chair. "Why the old dog is still around. I fricking hated retirement and wanted contribute," he smiled.

-00CM00-

The team, with Cruz included, had just sat down in the Round Table Room Friday morning for their usual briefing. Garcia and Kevin flew in. "We've got news," Garcia said in her usual rushed fashion given the situation.

"Penelope, start at the top please," Cruz said.

"Roger sir." The team all looked at her. "Following your profile, we've both been digging into the emails of the anarchist group that linked up Rawdon and Lewis. Like you profiled, not all of the group got captured. And Lewis needs the help to stay under the radar. Kevin and I found a link late yesterday afternoon. Ladies and gentleman, I give you," she said, pushing a button on the remote, "one Joseph Atchison." His picture appeared on the screen.

"You profiled him exactly. He's in his early fifties; and wants to help. But he won't do the down and dirty stuff."

Cruz looked at the team. "Garcia and Kevin sent the info to me last night." Hotch looked at him. "Aaron, you and the team are still behind in sleep. And I have more connections than you. I forwarded their information to the NSA."

Kevin took up the briefing. "NSA has been tracking Atchison's cellphone since last night. Per Chief Cruz's request, they've been funneling any pertinent intel to me. They just sent me this." Garcia pushed another button.

A grainy security camera video appeared. Two men got out of a car. "That's Atchison," Kevin said pointing. The video zoomed in on the second man. The graininess quickly disappeared to show a clear picture of Peter Lewis. "NSA positively ID'd Lewis."

"When was this taken," Hotch asked.

"Two hours ago at a small coffee shop just north of Gaithersburg, Maryland from a bank security cam across the street," Kevin said. Cait looked at Dave.

"Do you have an address on Atchison," Morgan asked.

"DHS hit the address thirty minutes ago," Cruz said. "Atchison was arrested but he's not talking. Lewis wasn't there."

"Garcia, did you ever find a home base for Lewis," Rossi asked.

"Sorry sir; I've tried everything and came up empty."

"But this means Lewis somehow got from Indiana SuperMax to this area," JJ said.

"And I hate to say it – in the wind," Prentiss added.

"And he could be after any of us," Tara said.

Reid shook his head. "Rawdon and Lewis targeted only one person with the unknown help of Asher." Cait zeroed a look at Rossi which Cruz and Aaron both noticed.

"Cait," they questioned together.

"What does your profile say?" The team just looked at her. "Someone step up to the plate and say it."

"Lewis is after Hotch," Rossi said.

"Thank you Dave," Cait said. She looked at Aaron. "I'm OK with that. And I'll stand beside you and fight with you with the help of this team. But we get the boys on an airplane to the ranch ASAP." Cait looked at him. "He gave you your second worst dream with the team getting killed. You don't think those anarchists have filled him in on your personal bio?" She looked at Reid. "What does the profile say?"

Reid looked at Emily and Morgan. "He'll want Hotch's worst dream this time," Morgan softly said.

"You're going with the boys," Hotch said.

"No I'm not," Cait said. Hotch glared at her. "We'll discuss that later. But right now Aaron, I want our sons on a jet heading west."

"I've already got US Marshalls at your home. It's very quietly," Cruz said, waving at Cait and Aaron, "shut down like Fort Knox. The boys shouldn't notice." Rossi shook his head. "Dave?"

"Mudg might."

"Dave," Cruz questioned back.

"During the summer, I know Cait and the boys are home. I drop him off every morning before I come to work."

"But that gives us an advantage," Morgan said. The group looked at him. "There is no way that Lewis could get from Gaithersburg to Woodbridge in two hours. From the video footage, he walked away from the coffee shop."

"And there's no video of him on public transportation or getting a rental car," Kevin said. "NSA checked."

"That means he's hitchhiking or in a taxi. Either way, he can't get there in time. We get the boys out of house before Lewis knows they're gone." Dave pointed at Morgan.

Just then, Aaron and Cait's cells buzzed with a text on the table. They both looked at the text. "It's Matt; Dave is right," Hotch said. "Mudg noticed something. Matt has too." He looked at Cait. "You or me?"

"Hang on you two," Dave said. "Let's plan this out a bit more." He looked at Cait. "I know you too well. Since your plane reservations are for tomorrow morning, I'm assuming you've got the boys already getting packed." Cait nodded. "What about Lauren?"

"She came early this morning before we left with her packed bag," Aaron said. "She's ready to go."

"And all four of them know your mantra Cait," Dave smiled.

Cait took a relaxing breath and smiled at him. "We're not going to outer Mongolia. There are stores in the area if you forget something." The team all smiled.

Cait looked at Aaron. She quickly deuced he was thinking. He looked at her. "We call Matt together and tell him we've got a case to work. And _all_ of the team might be at risk. They've been through that before with the Replicator."

"And for their safety," Dave said, "the US Marshalls are going to get them into a hotel room for the night and on the flight tomorrow. After that, they're good."

"We'll join them at the ranch when the case is done," Hotch added.

"It works Cait," Emily said.

"In theory," Cait said. The group in the conference room looked at her. "Matt will see through it; Mike as well." She looked at Aaron, who nodded his head. "But they both will keep their dad's and my secrets from Jack to protect him. And Lauren," she smiled.

Cruz reached for his cell getting out of his chair. "Excuse me while I call Ben Reyna. He needs to get a hotel room for the kids near the airport for the night."

"Ben Reyna," Tara questioned.

"Benigno Reyna is the head of the US Marshall Service," Reid said.

###

 **A/N: NSA is the National Security Administration.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dave looked at Hotch. "Why are we getting so much federal buy-in and intel? I thought we all didn't get along and share information?"

Cruz came back in the room. "While we may still be learning after 9/11, we're getting there." Dave looked at him. "Everyone agrees with the team's profile that Lewis is probably going to target Hotch. But we can't totally count on that. He releases that phantosmiact drug on a subway system and all hell would break loose."

"While Lewis' gas of choice isn't lethal, and in an open environment, it dissipates quickly, leaving only the sage smell behind," Reid added, "the aftermath to those he affected in the area he released it, could affect up to ten to twelve people per dose and that could be lethal."

"Remind you of anyone else," JJ questioned.

"Chad Brown," Tara said. "I studied that case. I thought about interviewing him."

"Why didn't you," Emily asked.

"He was too deeply bought into Dr. Nichol's theory. He was simply delusional. I wouldn't have learned anything from him in my world."

Dave looked at Aaron and Cait. "Do me one favor." They looked at him. "You are not going to call your sons. You are going to go home and explain to them in person what is going on. We can handle this around here until you get back."

Cruz looked at them. "I'm making that an order. Get out of here."

"Rossi and Cruz are right," Morgan said. "By the time you two get back, the tactical teams involved should have a working plan. Rossi knows your neighborhood to give them a head start. I'll help them. When you get back, we'll refine the plan." Cruz nodded.

JJ waved a palm up open hand at Emily knowing what was coming next. "Wait for it," she smiled.

"Looks like you two are voted off the island," Prentiss snarked.

"That's my girl," JJ smiled.

-00CM00-

Aaron looked at Cait as they drove home together. "Can I admit something to you?" Cait looked at him. "I'm glad I'm going to have you around," he said with a small smile.

Cait looked at him. "Aaron, I understand the hell you went through when Haley and Jack got sent into witness protection. And I know this feels a lot like that."

"It does," he admitted.

"You know my background. I'm a Barkley that is also a certified federal agent. I'll stand up and fight for my family. Haley didn't do that but ultimately, she did. But she didn't have the advantage I do."

Aaron shook his head. "You're missing one thing."

Cait looked at him. "I have something to admit to you." Aaron looked at her. Cait picked up her purse from the vehicle's floor and pulled out her Glock.

"You're certified to carry that?"

Cait nodded. "When Cruz called the Director Monday, he got it fast-tracked with the Director's approval."

Aaron smiled at her. "I was wondering when you were going to tell me. And by the way – nice shooting Doc."

"Thanks," she smiled. "Now do me one favor please."

Aaron reached up, pulled his tie loose and unbuttoned his shirt collar. "You win," Cait laughed.

Ten minutes later, they pulled into the garage and walked into the kitchen to Jack sitting at the breakfast counter. He was engrossed in the new fad of coloring intricate patterned pictures and looked up. "Now I really know something is going on."

"And hi to you too," Cait said. Jack just looked at her.

"Buddy, talk to me," Aaron said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Matt and Mike have been whispering or upstairs for the last half hour."

Lauren came out of the half bath off the kitchen. "He's not the only one."

Aaron put his arm around her shoulder. "Plug your ears."

Lauren shook her head. "My ears are used to Cait's whistles by now," she smiled.

Cait smiled at her and put two fingers into her mouth. The whistle made Beans and Mudg, peacefully sleeping by the French doors going out onto the patio, spring to their feet. Like always, Matt and Mike rumbled down the steps as Cait and Aaron petted the dogs.

Matt looked at the two of them. "What the hell is going on?" He got the two parent glare.

"It's OK mom," Jack said. "I've heard some of the guys on the playground saying the f word for two years." Mike pointed at Jack, looking at them.

"There's a situation going on," Aaron said. "And you're mom and I talked on the way home. We're going to be honest with all of you," he said, looking at Jack. They laid out for boys what was happening; leaving out Peter Lewis' involvement. That was one case that Aaron faced that was solely a secret between husband and wife.

"Not witness protection again," Jack pleaded.

"Only for tonight Jack," Cait said. "The Marshall Service will get all of you on the plane tomorrow as we originally planned for our vacation. You'll go the ranch to be with grandma and grandpa and the four of you will be safe there." She smiled at Jack. "No worries and no safe houses."

"What about you two," Jack asked, beating his brothers to the question.

"Buddy, mom and I have to stay back and work the case with the team. When we close it, we'll join you."

Cait cell buzzed. She looked at the text. She looked at the boys. "The Marshall Service will be here in fifteen minutes."

"Shit," Jack said under his breath, sliding off the counter stool.

Aaron stared to open his mouth. Cait shook her head at him with a smile. "Welcome to fifth grade dad."

"You ain't the only one bro," Mike said, following Jack to race up the steps. Matt was right behind them.

Cait followed them to the steps. "Remember my Outer Mongolia mantra and prioritize!"

Lauren looked at Aaron. He pulled her to his chest. "It's going to fine sweetheart. Cait and I will join you soon."

Lauren shook her head as Cait chased the dogs outside and rejoined them. "It's not me I'm worrying about. It's Matt and the boys." She looked at Aaron. "And you two."

Cait rubbed her shoulder with a smile. Lauren looked at her, still in Aaron's arm. "Once you get out to the ranch and meet my big, bawdy, slightly belligerent family, it will all come together for you," Cait beamed. "You'll get it." Cait looked her in the eye. "Just don't take any of their shit."

Lauren laughed as Cait pulled her into a hug. "And I know you'll watch over my sons like my family. Why we sorta like this new daughter we're gonna have." Aaron rubbed Lauren's shoulder as Cait kissed her cheek.

"And rely on Maggie and Jarrod," Lauren smiled.

"Ummmm hon," Cait smiled. "Grandma and grandpa to you now." Lauren beamed. Cait gathered up Jack's book and coloring pens. She pointed at the backpack in the chair next to one Jack vacated. "Yours?" Lauren nodded with a smile. Cait handed the book and colors to her. "That will keep him occupied on the flight from Denver to Sacramento."

"And the first leg," Lauren asked.

"Stay up late tonight and then sleep on the first leg," Aaron smiled. "The time change from east coast to west coast is not fun."

Cait laughed. "It's a bitch Lauren." Aaron pointed at her with a smile.

-00CM00-

An hour later, Aaron and Cait flew up the steps to the Round Table room. When they walked in, they saw a DHS, Marshall Service and FBI agent, all with the designation on their collars that said they were high ranking members. Rossi and Cruz looked at them. "The kids out the door," Dave asked.

"Yes," Aaron replied.

JJ rubbed Cait's shoulder, knowing how tough those good-byes were. "Thanks Jayje," Cait smiled.

"What's the plan," Aaron asked.

"It's solid Hotch," Morgan said.

"Hey Hotch," the FBI tach agent said.

"Hi Mike," Aaron smiled. He introduced Cait to Mike Laughlin.

"Hi Cait," he smiled, shaking her hand. "I'm lead on this since it's a Bureau thing. But these two," he thumbed at the others, "are damn good. We've got your backs." He introduced Winston Jackson, a huge shouldered Afro-American man from the Marshall Service and Tom Banks from DHS. Banks was five foot eight at best; and probably one hundred sixty pounds soaking wet.

Banks looked at Aaron and Cait. "I may be the short fry around these big guys. But that gives me the advantage of being the sneakiest."

"And with his clearance," Morgan said, "he is. And damn good."

Laughlin looked at the two of them. "Tommy already has agents sent up in the house across the street from yours that's up for sale and vacated."

"When DHS calls realtors, they cooperate," Banks smiled. "We've got the front side covered."

"There's two, two person teams imbedded in the woods behind your property in the woods that rotate out every two hours," Laughlin said, pointing to the map Garcia had up on the screen. "They're using Rossi's garage as the staging area for that."

"That's mostly us," Jackson said. "But with the heat, we're all working together."

"Thanks for that," Cait smiled. "Or you'd get my MD wrath."

"Way ahead of you Cait," Dave smiled. Morgan pointed at him.

"My command center," Laughlin said, "is Rossi's kitchen. From there, I and two agents have clear line of sight to the back of the house." Aaron and Cait eyed Dave.

He smiled. "I know you two have kept tabs on me with that line of sight back. I'm just returning the favor." Aaron and Cait just shook their heads as the rest of the team smiled.

"And I called Jamaal and Lisa," Dave said. Cait and Aaron looked at him. "The west part of your property is a street corner and wide open. The team's base of operations is in their basement with their egress window that faces your house on the east side," he reported.

"Damnit Dave," Hotch growled.

"Aaron – relax. Jamaal is on his summer break from school. He noticed the same thing Matt did earlier. They want to help. They sorta love you two remember?" The team could see the two of them relax.

"And I'll be holding down the fort here with Garcia and Lynch doing their usual," Cruz reported. Aaron looked at him. "They are heads down trying to track the internet chatter between the anarchist cell we busted. We didn't get all the members."

Cait shook her head at Aaron. "All this," she whispered. "For us?"

"Dr. Barkley," Banks spoke up and a bit forcefully. "We consider Peter Lewis a threat to national security with his phantosmia gas. We've got our usual security in place for a possible mass hit. And by the way, NSA has drones up covering your home 24/7." Cait looked at Aaron. "But we agree with the BAU teams' assessment that with him being hunted, he would be recognized immediately on any video surveillance. Your home gives us the best possible chance to capture him. And Doctor, if we all fail, we agree with the rest of the teams' profile."

"He'll do it publicly," Reid said.

Cait nodded at the learned doctor and looked around the room. "Can I quote a line from one of our youngest son's favorite movie?" The three men looked at her. "Failure is not an option." They all smiled.

"We just really appreciate it," Aaron added.

"Thanks for buying in," Banks smiled. "We all understand home; and the stress the two of you are facing."

"I'm just astonished that all these government agencies are working together," Cait noted. "That's comforting to know we've all learned since 9/11."

"Tell me about it," Tara smiled at her with a point.

Cruz smiled. "The monolithic government we all serve finally saw the light."

"About goddamn time," Prentiss said under her breath. Morgan pointed at her. The three bigwigs smiled.

"So now comes the fun part," Cait said.

"Doctor Barkley," Laughlin asked.

"All of us sitting on our asses waiting for something to happen."

Laughlin looked at Aaron with a point. "She's good Hotch," he smiled.

"Why I married her Mike," he smiled.

-00CM00-

And that's what they all did. For three very long days.

###

 **A/N: The unsub Chad Brown is from the S3 episode** _ **Amplification**_ **.**

 **Phantosmia is an olfactory hallucination. Through my research, that is the generic title of what Peter Lewis used in the S10 episode** _ **Mr. Scratch**_ **.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tuesday morning, Dave ambled into the kitchen through the garage door with Mudgie beating him in. He knew the code to the garage doors. He smiled at Cait cooking breakfast with Hotch sitting at the kitchen counter without a tie and open dress shirt. "Please tell me by you two getting up so late, you finally slept last night." Beans happily barked as Mudg came into the living room.

Aaron looked up from his laptop and looked at Cait. "Good call Doc," he smiled.

Dave dared to walk through Cait's kitchen and looked over her shoulder. "You're making me scrambled eggs. I assume bacon is involved as well," he smiled.

"I'm making this for my husband and me that finally slept last night and we're starving. You just get the scraps."

"Ouch," Dave said, putting his hand over his heart walking away.

"Not so fast stud." Dave looked at her. "You're on toast patrol," she pointed.

Aaron smiled. "Busted." Dave laughed.

"How are the boys," Dave asked, dropping in four pieces of wheat bread into the toaster. Aaron gave him the update.

As the three of them worked together to get the kitchen clean, Aaron's cell rang. He looked at the caller ID and put it on speaker. "Does Early Plumbing and Heating ring a bell with you around your neighborhood," Banks asked.

"Honestly Tom, I couldn't speak to that. I'm not around much during the day. But it's not our usual provider of that service. Why?"

"Their van is driving through the neighborhood a little slower than normal. We're just being cautious. Does it ring a bell with Cait?"

"I've never noticed them around here before; but that doesn't say much," Cait replied. "I'm only around during the day in the summer and our holiday break. And honestly, I don't monitor the traffic on the street. It's usually pretty quiet."

"We'll keep an eye on it just as a precaution."

"Thanks Tom," Aaron said, ending the call. He looked at Cait while pulling on his suitcoat. "You ready to head out?" Cait nodded. The three said their good-byes to the dogs and headed to Quantico.

Getting off the elevator together, Cait went to her office. Hotch and Dave entered the BAU, carrying their briefcases. Morgan was leaning against Prentiss' desk. Aaron eyed the usual morning coffee klatch. "No Garcia?"

"Mama and her squeeze are heads down in the lair."

Emily slapped his back. "Inappropriate."

"Thank you Prentiss," Hotch said, heading up the steps. He stopped and looked at them. "We do have other cases to work on." JJ and Tara shared a look. Hotch went into his office.

JJ looked at Dave. "Anything?"

Dave shook his head. "Other than two Hotchner's finally getting some sleep last night, nulla." Reid just shook his head.

"Is this part of Lewis' game," Tara asked.

"Very likely," Dave said, heading to his office.

A little after two, the teams' cells pinged with a message from Garcia. _Avengers assemble! NOW!_ Reid looked up from his files as Prentiss, JJ and Tara quickly got out of their chairs. "Round Table room," Prentiss said, swiftly walking past his desk to the steps. JJ and Tara were on her heels. Reid quickly caught up.

Dave came out of his office and sped down the catwalk. "Anderson," he said, looking over the railing, "get Dr. Barkley. Now."

"On it sir," Anderson replied. He rose and quickly headed to the glass doors.

Hotch joined the team a minute later as Morgan flew in from the breakroom steps. Cruz came in thirty seconds later. "Where's Garcia," he asked. Cait came in, escorted by Anderson.

Garcia blew in with Kevin. "We cracked it," she said, punching the remote.

"Garcia, hang on a second," Cruz said. He looked at Anderson. "It's all set?"

"Yes sir," Anderson said. He looked at Garcia. "I need the remote please." She handed it to him with a question. Brian pushed two buttons and Banks, Jackson and Laughlin appeared on the video screen. He handed the remote back to Garcia. "All the teams are tied in to us for a video update."

"Good work Anderson," Cruz smiled.

"Thank you Brian," Hotch added.

Anderson nodded to them, starting to leave.

"Stay Anderson," Cruz said. "I might need you." Reid smiled at him.

"Garcia," Hotch asked.

"Kevin and I finally cracked through the anarchists' security firewall. It was brilliant. But like the one in Berlin, it finally came down." She pushed a button. "The brilliance of their firewall is complements of this man. Meet Doug Martinson," she said. "Back in my bad days, he was running in the same circles I was. From what Kevin and I have figured out, he's the computer guru; but nothing more. Here's the guy you want to watch." Another picture appeared. "This is John William Beecher."

"Aka The Mechanic," Kevin said. "He's the guy that gets things done. From what Garcia and I uncovered, he has multiple ties to terrorists groups around the world. He's the one that supplied the blueprint for Rawdon's bomb you thwarted that he got from a terror cell in Sierra Leone."

"Any of them have ties to Early Plumbing and Heating," Dave asked. Garcia and Kevin started typing.

"Dave, their van came into the neighborhood again a little after one," Banks reported. "It followed the same route, taking a left at the intersection south of us. The drone lost sight of it again."

"Making it look like they were returning from a lunch break," Reid profiled. Morgan pointed at him.

"Yahtzee," Garcia said. "Martinson has been employed by said company for over twenty years."

"He's a union certified plumber and heating specialist," Kevin added.

"I'll get the NSA to expand the drone's search," Banks said.

"Do you have addresses for their residences," Laughlin asked.

Kevin pushed a button, putting up the information. "Mike, I'll coordinate that," Cruz said. "You stay focused on your end."

"Got it Mat," he said.

"And we're not a part of that," Morgan asked.

"No Derek," Cruz said. "With this possibly being personal against the team, we've got to let other agents handle it. I would suggest you all get back to Jamaal and Lisa's house though." He looked at Anderson. "Can you get that started for me?" Anderson nodded and headed out the door.

"I agree," Laughlin said.

"I'll second that," Jackson said. "They're obviously doing a sweep to see if they can see any extra LEO presence in the area. But I'd like to get the Woodbridge PD involved. Just to give them a heads up on the van with notification to us if they see it to let us know with a do not approach order."

"Under those parameters," Banks said, "I'd buy in on that."

"I agree," Laughlin said. Morgan silently agreed, nodding the team out the door, minus Hotch.

Cait looked at the rest. "Come get me when you have something," she smiled. "I've got my own work to do." She looked at Aaron. "We stick to the same schedule?" He nodded with a small smile. Cait left.

Two hours later, Anderson had everyone on video conference again with Cruz, Hotch and Cait in the Round Table Room. "The two teams executed a lawful raid on the two residences," Cruz reported. "Martinson was at home and arrested. He immediately lawyered up. Beecher is in the wind, along with Martinson's work van."

An hour later, Aaron and Cait drove home. Other than the radio, they sat in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Walking into the home, Cait shut off the alarm and went into the kitchen, pulling off her shoes. She looked at Aaron who came in with two beers. "What do you want for dinner," she asked, giving loves to Beans and Mudgie. The dogs moved to him. Opening a bottle and handing it to Cait, he rubbed down the two labs as well. "How 'bout Chang's since the boys aren't around?"

"Works for me," she smiled. Aaron, pulling his tie loose, texted Dave. _Chang's for dinner. What does the team want? We'll have Jamaal come over and get it._

-00CM00-

Standing in Jamaal and Lisa's basement, Dave and Morgan watched the lights shut off in the house next door a little after eleven. The rest of the team was taking a nap. "Wish that was me and Savannah," Morgan whispered.

"Do you think they're going to sleep tonight," Rossi whispered back.

A little after midnight, one of the teams embedded in the woods radioed in. "We've got movement. Two individuals, wearing backpacks and black clothing moving up hard and fast from the southeast."

Dave softly whistled at the team that quickly got to their feet as Morgan reached for his night vision goggles, putting them on the top of his head. Dave opened the egress door. "Go, I'm right behind you." Morgan stepped out of the small door and quickly traversed the ladder from the large window well to the lawn. He took off running, pulling down his goggles. "I got them," he radioed, racing across the large expanse of lawn that separated the two homes.

"Team one moving," the command center radio crackled. "Team two moving." Yet the large expanse of the lot of the Hotchner home that the family enjoyed was a lot of ground for those two teams to cover coming out of the woods.

Aaron pushed Cait out of bed. "Grab your weapon and get into the kitchen." Cait snatched her Bureau issued Glock off her nightstand and headed to the kitchen. Both of them were wearing t-shirts and shorts. That woke up the dogs sleeping by the French doors. Aaron flew into the great room a step behind Cait.

Morgan came into the yard as one of the two broke off and raced towards the doors of the master bedroom, brandishing a hammer with a long-stemmed nozzle attached by a tube to the backpack in the other. "FBI!" Morgan shouted. The individual raised his hammer to break a glass in the patio door of the bedroom.

Morgan stopped, set his feet, and fired a shot. The individual dropped to the ground. The shot had Mudg in full protection mode. Cait looked to see Beans, the family lover, standing next to Mudg with her hair up matching her father's.

Morgan raced up with Dave right behind him. The second one kept running towards the patio area. "US Marshalls! Halt!" Aaron and Cait heard. The dogs began growling.

The second individual quickly found the latch to open the door around the fenced in area of the pool. "Hotch," Dave radioed, "he's in!" The black clothed individual appeared at the French doors.

Mudg and Beans protectively barked at the doors. Mudg jumped up at the door, baring teeth. Beans did the same barking loudly. A window broke with a nozzle coming in. Aaron and Cait both saw the spray of gas at the two dogs. They both violently shook their heads, jumping down from the door. Aaron leveled his gun and fired.

Pulling off the hood of the first suspect, Prentiss radioed. "This one is Beecher." JJ knelt down and checked the carotid artery in his neck. She shook her head. "He's dead." Lewis and Reid blew by them.

Morgan and Rossi raced into the patio area with the first team of Marshall's ten feet behind them. They quickly approached the prone man, bleeding out on the cemented patio. Morgan reached down and pulled off his black hood. "It's Lewis," Rossi said. Morgan did the same as JJ and looked at Rossi, shaking his head.

"Both suspects down," Rossi radioed. Morgan stood up and looked in the French doors. He shook his head. "Dave," he pointed.

Rossi looked in to see Cait pulling the heads of the two dogs into her lap, lovingly petting them as they lay on the ceramic tile floor on the other side of the doors. Aaron moved to her.

The two of them watched one tear and then another run down Cait's face. "Thank you both," she whispered. "We love you." Beans was barely breathing. Mudg being ten pounds heavier was laboring to breathe.

Aaron knelt down and engulfed his wife with his left arm, rubbing Beans' neck with his right hand. "It's OK girl," Aaron softly said. "We all love you." Beans barely opened an eye and softly hit the floor with her tail wagging once. Morgan used his gun to gently knock out the rest of the broken glass that Lewis had punctured and reached through to unlock the door. He opened the door and let Rossi enter.

Dave holstered his weapon and knelt down and petted Mudg as Beans took her last breath. Aaron pulled Cait closer as she shed tears. Aaron wiped one away. "Go my good friend; I love you," Dave whispered. Mudg joined Beans on the other side of the family pet rainbow bridge.

###

 **A/N: *points* The box is in its usual spot. *sets out a second***

 **Please! Before all you loyal readers of this storyline get the noose ready – hear me out. This** _ **Family**_ **storyline of mine is usually all happy. And I love writing that. But after a while, as a writer, I need to expand my horizons with it. Like I said in the opening chapter, I looked for a way to add something more to this rather than just the happy family. This is what came to mind. I've got to be more than just sappy, happy Rockie with this storyline. I make no apologies. And for the record; I don't really know if the gas that Peter Lewis used would truly kill two larger dogs. Writer's prerogative. And I bawled writing it.**

 **That said, please bear with me. I've gone into the deep valley of sad before with this family. And gave you the happy at the end. Do you really, really think I'm gonna stray from that?**

 _ **Nulla**_ **is nothing in Italian.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please, please! Just hang in there with me. But I have to do it.**

 ***points at tissue boxes***

Chapter 6

Tara and Reid walked through the pool area and saw the scene inside the French doors. They shook their heads at each other and moved away to give the three their privacy.

Morgan met the first team of Marshalls as they entered the area. "Please guys," he said, shaking his head, "the area is secure. But not right now."

"Morgan," one asked. Emily and JJ joined them.

"Lewis dosed the Hotchner's dog and Rossi's. They both just passed. Let them have a little privacy."

"Damn Derek; we get it," the Marshall said, sadly shaking his head.

JJ looked at Morgan. "Not Beans and Mudgie?"

"Jayje, I'm sorry." JJ turned her head as tears formed. Emily rubbed her shoulder as JJ moved to walk away. Reid came out the patio door and put his arm around her and walked away with her.

Morgan's cell rang on his belt. He pulled it off. "Chief Cruz, the scene is secure. Lewis and Beecher are both deceased. I took down Beecher; Hotch shot Lewis. Both were clean and by the book sir."

"Everyone all right on our end Morgan?"

"Not exactly sir."

"Morgan?" Hearing the details, Garcia turned and buried her head in Kevin's chest.

The second Marshall, pulling off his night protective gear with the heat of the late night, looked at Morgan when he ended the call. "My sister is a vet in Annandale. She took over our dad's practice. I'll get her out here to take care of the pets. She'll treat them with loving respect."

Morgan clamped his hand on the Marshall's shoulder. "I appreciate that man." He looked back at the scene and shook his head, then eyeing the Marshall. "So will they." The Marshall nodded his head with a knowing sad smile.

The sun was starting to rise when the scene was finally secured. Aaron crawled into bed and pulled Cait into the crock of his arm. Cait put her head on his bare chest as she wrapped her arm around his waist. He felt a single teardrop fall.

-00CM00-

Aaron's cell buzzed on his nightstand a little before noon. "Dave?"

"Hey," he quietly said. "Good news and bad news. The bad news is the window repair company I got for you two with blessings from your insurance company are on their way to fix the door."

"Dave…"

"Aaron relax; the Bureau notified your homeowner insurance agent this morning, per standard procedure. They got the crime scene photos and signed off. 'Just get it done' they told Cruz."

"The good news," Aaron sleepily asked.

"I'll have brunch ready in a half hour. You two can shower afterwards. Just get here."

Aaron and Cait walked into the kitchen twenty minutes later. Dave looked at Cait. She was wearing her glasses and had no make-up on. Their many weekends at the cabin, Dave was used to that. What he noticed were her red eyes. He pulled her into a hug. "I know; it was tough for me this morning not having Mudg around." She embraced him as Aaron rubbed her back.

Cait finished washing the last of Dave's cooking dishes from the delicious brunch he made and turned to clean the range top as Aaron dried the last pan. "Have you talked to the boys," Dave asked.

Hotch shook his head. "I sent Jarrod a text before we went to bed saying the case was over but it was late here. We haven't heard from them. I'm assuming they're letting us sleep."

Dave, putting away the last dish Aaron dried, pulled an envelope out of the cupboard he put the pan in. "Julia changed your reservations for me, including your rental car. You leave tomorrow morning."

"Dave, we can't," Cait said.

"We've got reports to do," Aaron added.

"I've already talked to Cruz. Do your reports from home this afternoon and then get out to California tomorrow and be with your sons and family." He looked at Aaron. "And what you don't finish today, you can do on the plane tomorrow. I'll get you to the airport in the morning. The entire team is on their annual AL starting today per Cruz's order."

Cait looked at Dave. "What about …"

Dave pulled her into a hug. "The vet has them both. I'll take care of it. You two just get to your family."

-00CM00-

Getting Cait and Aaron's suitcase into the back of his SUV the next morning, Dave looked at Aaron. "You look better and so does Cait."

"She's OK," he smiled. "We talked after we got home from your place yesterday. We didn't tell the boys when we talked to them. We've got to do that in person."

"I agree," Dave nodded.

Cait joined them, handing Dave her carry-on and backpack. "And we need you to do some Rossi magic," she smiled, rubbing his arm.

Dave pointed at his vehicle. "I'll drive you talk. You know I'm in," he said at her.

Still working on catching up with their sleep, Cait and Aaron, sitting in first class with Dave's travel agent's arrangements, enjoyed their breakfast that was served to those passengers. Aaron leaned his seat back a bit with the footrest coming up, pushed up the divider between the seats and pulled Cait to his shoulder. She curled up with him. The senior flight attendant that served first class had to wake them both as the flight made its approach into Denver International.

On the flight from Denver to Sacramento, once again in first class, Aaron finished his last report and closed his laptop, sliding it into Cait's backpack. He looked at her engrossed in a book she had downloaded to the new Kindle he had given her for her birthday. He kissed her cheek. "I didn't know if you'd like that or not. Garcia said she'd been working you over about it," he smiled.

Cait looked at him. "Honestly, I miss the old fashion page turning." She smiled. "But it is pretty awesome." She gave him her fiendish smile. "I promise I won't tell Penelope,' she giggled.

"Oh Doc, please do," he smiled. "I like keeping her happy." Cait laughed. Aaron rejoiced at hearing that. _One down_ he thought.

-00CM00-

Aaron turned their rental vehicle onto the long driveway to Cait's family home. She looked around and smiled. Aaron rubbed her shoulder. "It's good to be back," he smiled.

Cait nodded, smiling at him. "It's so peaceful here."

Aaron looked at her. "I'm not looking forward to it any more than you are Doc."

Cait looked at him. "This is the right place to tell them Aaron. I'm thankful for that."

He rubbed her shoulder and gave her the smile she fell in love with, pulling into the driveway. Getting out, they noticed Mike and Jack nearly taking off the garage screen door to fly at them. Matt and Lauren were right behind them.

"Hey guys," Jack shouted, nearly tackling them both.

Cait hugged him. "Missed you bud," she said, kissing the top of his head.

"Missed you too mom." Jack moved to his dad.

Mike pulled Cait into a hug, lifting her off her feet. Cait looked at him. "Do that again and shake the kinks out my back," she smiled.

Mike laughed. "It's good to have you both finally out her," he said, setting her on her feet. "We missed you both," he said, kissing Cait's cheek.

Cait kissed him back. "The feeling is mutual son," Aaron smiled at him, pulling Mike into a hug. Maggie and Jarrod joined the family reunion.

Matt hugged his mother. "We really missed you two," he said in her ear.

"We missed all of you too," Cait said, hugging him. Cait looked at Lauren. "No cuts or bruises? You've survived the Barkley family," she smiled.

Lauren laughed, giving Cait a hug. "They've all been wonderful. And it's amazing out here. I can see why you all enjoy it." Aaron letting go of Matt, pulled her into a hug.

Jarrod looked Cait. "Hi daddy," she said, wrapping her arms around him. Jarrod pulled her into a deep hug and kissed her cheek. "Thank you," she whispered, hugging him tightly.

Jarrod kissed her again. "You OK," he questioned in her ear. Cait nodded in his embrace. He let Cait go and pulled Aaron's offered hand to hug him. "Welcome home son."

"It's good to be home," Aaron said. Matt put his arm around Lauren with a smile. Maggie and Cait shared a long hug with Maggie rubbing her back.

"Thanks mom," Cait whispered in her ear. "I need this."

When Maggie let Cait go, she looked at Aaron. "Welcome home you," she smiled.

"Thanks Maggie," he said, kissing her cheek and giving her a hug.

Just then, Jake snuck up the driveway and tapped Cait on the shoulder. "Boo," he said. Cait startled a bit and turned.

"Hey little brother," Cait smiled as Jake engulfed her into a massive hug.

Lauren looked at Matt, pointing at Jake. "Little brother?"

Matt smiled, kissing her. "Oldest sibling proving her dominance over youngest sibling." The group laughed as Jake shook hands with Aaron.

"Tee time tomorrow morning is eight twenty with Luke and Adam bro," Jake smiled at him with a point.

"I'm in," Aaron smiled back.

Mike grabbed their luggage from the back of the vehicle, handing Cait's backpack and carry-on to Jack.

A little later, Jack walked into Aaron and Cait's bedroom and hopped on the bed as they were unpacking. Aaron looked at him. "Can you summarize Zazu's morning report," he smiled with a question.

"Zazu? I was over that years ago dad." Cait smiled, shaking her head at Aaron.

"I still need a report," Aaron smiled.

"Lots of horseback riding with grandpa and lots of swimming," Jack responded with a smile that matched his dad's.

"Well done Padawan," Cait smiled, kissing his head, grabbing more clothes. She pulled out her and Aaron's swimsuits. "Speaking of…." she smiled at Jack, waving them at him.

"Yes," he beamed, jumping off the bed. He tore down the steps. "We're going swimming guys!"

They all enjoyed the pool for over any hour until Maggie brought some munchies for them to nibble on. She quietly put them on the table and went back inside. Everyone got out and dug in. "Where's grandma and grandpa," Mike asked.

"They'll be out in a bit," Aaron said. "Your mom and I need to talk to you."

"What's up dad," Matt asked.

"The case that we and the team were working on involved a criminal that would gas his victims. The gas would make his victims do horrible things to their family in their home. And we were pretty sure he would come after me," Aaron explained.

"Why dad," Matt asked.

"Because he did it before and that's when we arrested him the first time. Plus, he was part of the plan that tried to frame me. That large plan involved four different prison breaks. That criminal had escaped."

"What a sec," Mike said. "You said this criminal struck in victims homes?" Aaron and Cait nodded. "Did he try to hit you two at home?"

"Tuesday night," Cait softly said, with a small head nod.

"That's why you sent us out here," Matt said. Cait and Aaron nodded.

"But we were ready for him with Bureau and two other federal agencies keeping round the clock surveillance of the house. The team used Jamaal and Lisa's basement for their part of that," Aaron added.

"So you got him before he got to you," Mike smiled.

"He got as far as the French door," Cait said. "The criminal and an accomplice made a speed run across the backyard. US Marshals were watching from the woods. But they had a lot of ground to cover. So did Derek coming out the egress window at Jamaal and Lisa's."

"But you're both OK aren't you," Jack worriedly asked.

Cait smiled, rubbing his shoulder. "Yes, we're fine. But he broke a window in the French doors. Mudg and Beans were there barking and growling. He sprayed them with the gas."

Jack started to shake his head. Cait pulled him to her.

Aaron looked at the boys. "They both didn't make it. The gas was too powerful for their size," he softly said.

Jack started to sob and Mike hung his head, tears already forming. Lauren hugged Matt that was already crying. Aaron pulled Mike to him.

"It's not fair," Jack cried. "Your job takes too much from us."

"And you the most Jack," Cait said, kneeling down. "It's not fair at all. And it hurts horribly. But imagine what this world would be like if there wasn't a team like dad's. Thousands more people would have the hurt you went through and the hurt you're feeling now."

"Dad and the team with mom's help put their lives on the line to stop these people Jack," Matt said, wiping tears. "That involves taking a risk with themselves and sometime those closest to them. Look what happened to Derek last fall. That's why we support them and thank God for them each and every night Jack."

"It's still not fair," Jack said, wiping the tears that wouldn't stop coming.

"No it's not Jack," Cait said. "And you're old enough now you're going to have to sort that out on your own." Jack gave her a look that said he didn't like that answer. But his grief bested him and he reached to hug her more as she stood up.

"Did they suffer," Mike softly asked.

Aaron gently shook his head. "No; and they didn't go alone. Gas like that dissipates in a large area like that very quickly. Mom was able to be with them."

"I didn't get to say good-bye," Jack said.

"You said a wonderful good-bye to both of them before you left on Friday," Cait said, looking at him, rubbing his back. "Remember the kiss Beans gave you?" Jack nodded with a small smile. "And dad and I were both able to say good-bye to them from all of us. So did Uncle Dave."

Lauren hugged Mike as Matt moved to hug Aaron. Letting go, Aaron looked at Jack. "Come on bud, sit down with me." He sat down in one of the patio table chairs. Jack walked between his legs and sat down on his thigh. Aaron pulled him to his side. The boys took their turns hugging their mother. They all sat down.

Maggie and Jarrod were keeping a watchful eye on the situation through the kitchen window without overtly spying. "Think it's time to go out there," she whispered. Jarrod just shook his head. Maggie softly blew her nose again and wiped another tear.

They sat around the table for a few minutes in silence. "It sure is going to be different around home," Mike quietly commented.

"Wednesday was horrible for me," Cait said. "I kept turning around, expecting her to be standing there with her smile, wagging her tail."

"Yeah, but we've got some great memories," Matt said. "Having her along last year on our amazing race was awesome." He softly smiled at the memories.

"Remember Beans and Mudg swimming in that lake in Pennsylvania when Uncle Dave joined us for the trip to Gettysburg," Mike asked.

"The two of them chased minnows for an hour," Matt softly laughed.

"Remember the chocolate cake," Jack said, smiling. The family all laughed at the memory, recounting the memory to Lauren.

Mike rubbed Cait's shoulder. "But she was the closest to you," he said, shaking his head. "So was Mudg. I'm so sorry mom."

"I was the one that house broke her and they both were my book reading companions after you three went to bed. But boy those first few weeks were tough with Beans when she was a puppy," she sadly smiled.

"What's your favorite memory mom," Jack asked, leaning back up against Aaron.

Cait smiled. "Uncle Dave brought Beans to us after the boys had finished the school year." She pointed at Matt. "You had just finished sixth grade. I was done teaching so I had all summer to get her house broken and trained. The house breaking was easy. One accident and she got it. By the time I was ready to start back for fall semester, I thought she was good to go." Cait smiled. "I get home from the very first day of classes, walk in the door," Cait recalled, trying not to giggle at the memory. "I walked in from the garage. And I was greeted with toilet paper going out of the kitchen bathroom all the way into nook." The boys already started to snicker.

"I followed said trail and looked in the great room and there was an additional line of toilet paper coming out of then my bathroom that stopped next to her in the middle of the room. She was sitting on the floor, wagging her tail at me. She gave me her happy look like 'hey mom, I decorated for you'." The family all roared.

Jack looked at Aaron. "Can we call Uncle Dave?"

Matt reached for his cell with a small smile. After a few more tears, the laughter of happy memories of both dogs filled the patio.

Jarrod looked at Maggie in the kitchen. "Now," he smiled.

 **###**

 **A/N: The chocolate cake memory was told in my story** _ **Family Heals**_ **when Aaron and Matt were trying to take Cait's mind off her pain before her surgery.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jarrod quietly walked into Jack's room the next morning and smiled at his youngest grandson sleeping. Sitting down on the bed, he shook him awake. Jack rolled over and looked at him. "We're not riding this morning?"

Jack shook his head. "Not today grandpa."

Jarrod burrowed a look into his eyes that told Jack he meant business. "Yes we are," he quietly said. "Get dressed and your teeth brushed. I'll expect you downstairs in ten minutes. Get moving." He got up off the bed and left the room.

They rode in Jarrod's truck to the stable in silence. _His sullen mood from last night hasn't changed_ Jarrod thought. After the shock of the news yesterday had worn off, Jack was quiet and nearly insolent at Aaron.

Jarrod parked the truck and they both got out. Miquel had Blackie and Haley saddled, their reins tied to the fence. There was not a ranch hand to be seen; not even Miquel who usually greeted them every morning. Jarrod gently slapped Blackie to move over a bit so he could help Jack mount the now three year old and fully grown Haley. He untied Haley's reins, handed them to Jack and mounted Blackie. Jarrod turned to leave. Jack turned Haley to follow. "Where we going," Jack asked.

"Miner's Falls," Jarrod answered. They rode in silence until they got there.

Jarrod dismounted and let Blackie drink from the stream. Jack slid down out of his saddle and let Haley do the same. "Let's take a walk together," Jarrod said. They got to the top of the small falls and Jarrod sat down on a large rock. "We need to talk," he said, seriously looking at Jack. His voice was quiet and measured.

"'Bout what," Jack challenged.

"Your attitude," Jarrod calmly said.

"My attitude," Jack questioned. "I just lost two dogs I loved," he growled out. _He already sounds like Aaron_. "What about my mom? And I got the crap scared out of me by a SWAT team guy pointing a gun at me and watching my dad get hauled away in handcuffs. All because of dad's job. It's not going to end. I hate it. I'm tired of losing. I want my dad home with me not off chasing some criminals that are going to come back and hurt me."

Jarrod looked at him. "You done?" Jack eyed him. "I want you to spit it all out."

"I'm done," Jack fired back.

"OK, I heard you out. Now it's your turn to hear me out." Jarrod looked at him. "The first thing I have to say is an apology to you."

"How come," Jack asked.

"Because grandma and I listened in to you all on the patio yesterday. We shouldn't have; you have a right to your privacy. Our only defense is we both were worried about how you boys would take the news; especially you. I'm sorry." Jack shrugged.

"That out of the way, grandma and I know you've lost more than any one young boy should. You lost your mother. That is not fair Jack. And honestly, it doesn't make any more sense to me than it does to you." Jack looked at him. "You're hurting and you have the right to hurt; deeply." The water of the falls softly slipped over the rocks as Jarrod paused.

"But did you just hear yourself Jack?" Jack eyed him deeper. "It was me, me, and me. And you have a right to say that given what happened to your mother that was totally innocent. But you've told grandma and me that one of your best friends in school has a dad overseas, serving in the military in a war zone. What does Blake say about that?" Jack looked at him. "Answer me please."

"He worries about his dad. But he supports him," Jack softly said.

"And," Jarrod asked.

"He's proud of him," Jack whispered.

"How long has Blake's dad been gone?"

"Seven months," Jack whispered again.

Jarrod let that thought sit for a bit. "Next question for you. If a stranger would stop by the house and Mudg was there, what would he do?"

"He'd growl, bark and the hair would stand up on his back."

"And Beans?"

"She'd wag her tail," Jack softly admitted.

"Like I said, I heard what Matt said about your dad's job and the team. And I heard what your dad told you boys yesterday. Do you remember it," Jarrod gently asked. Jack shook his head. "Mudg was the protector; no doubt about it. But Jack, dogs sense danger. Heck, all animals do. And because Beans sensed that, for her family that she loved, she was right there with Mudgie, following his lead. Your mom told grandma and I last night that was the first and only time she'd seen Beans' hair stand up on her back and neck. She stood with Mudg to protect your dad, mom and the team against the bad guy. Just like your mom did for you facing a certain death."

Jarrod softly cupped Jack's chin in his hand. "My grandson that I love more than my own life, like all my grandkids, you have a decision to make," he quietly said. "How are you going to honor your mom's sacrifice? And Beans and Mudgie's? They died protecting the ones they loved most." The water continued to softly play over the rocks of the falls in the silence of the moment.

Jack just stared at him.

Jarrod stood up. "Let's head back. I'm getting hungry."

-00CM00-

When they got back home, Jack quickly entered, pulled off his boots and walked past the kitchen. Maggie looked at him. "Your after ride breakfast is almost done Jack," Maggie said.

"Not hungry," he said, running for the steps.

Maggie looked at Jarrod. "How'd it go?"

Jarrod shook his head. "That's was the quietest ride we've ever had together. But I gave him a lot to think about." He smiled. "Let's see how long it takes the Hotchner in him to accept it," Jarrod softly smiled. As they ate, they heard the shower running upstairs. They figured it was Cait finally up after enjoying a morning to sleep in with Aaron golfing with their sons. It soon became quiet upstairs.

After his shower, Jack walked into his room and angrily threw his riding clothes into the corner. Then he sat down on the end of the bed, and slid to the floor, putting his head into his hands that were on his knees. A minute later, he wiped a stray tear that ran down his face, followed by another one, with others coming. When they finally stopped, he took a deep breath and thought some more, wiping a couple more tears. He took another deep breath and then thought some more and got up off the floor. He grabbed his p.j.'s off the bed, pulling them on as he tiptoed across the hall.

Cait was blissfully sleeping on her side when she woke to Jack quietly getting into bed with her. She pulled him to her and covered him. "You didn't go riding with grandpa this morning?"

"We went," Jack said. "And I sorta got my butt kicked," he softly added.

Cait smiled, kissing his head. "Jack, grandpa's gently butt kickings are pretty legendary around here. I've had more than my fair share." Jack rolled on his back to look at her. Cait rubbed his chest with a smile. "And the bottom line is always the same. He makes you think."

"He sure did me," Jack admitted. Cait fought the urge to smile and kissed his forehead. Jack looked her in the eye. "I'm sorry I was so grumpy last night."

Cait smiled. "You were hurting. Dad and I understand," she said, rubbing his chest more.

"And I get it now."

"Get what now Jack?"

"Why dad and the team does what they do. And why you help them."

Cait smiled at him. "I'm glad to hear that. But I think there's someone else that should be hearing that before me."

"Since he's not here right now, I thought I'd practice with you," Jack smiled. Cait laughed and pulled him up to her. They laid together for a few minutes. Jack's stomach loudly grumbled.

"Mom – a news flash."

"There's an earthquake coming?" Jack laughed. Cait kissed his head. "You go get out of your p.j.'s while I get out of mine. We'll make our beds together and head downstairs. I think I smell French Toast and sausages."

"Let's get to it," Jack smiled, climbing out of bed and thundering across the hall. Just as they were finishing with Jack's bed, he looked at Cait. "Houston, we have a problem."

Cait pointed. "Please turn the fan on and open the window."

"Got it mom," Jack smiled, heading to the bathroom.

Cait came downstairs. Jarrod was at the lunch counter reading the newspaper with his usual cup of coffee. Cait put her arm around his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Thanks daddy," she smiled.

Jarrod smiled at her. "Any time."

"Where is Jack," Maggie asked.

Cait shook her head. "He's getting as regular as his father." Just then the upstairs toilet flushed. Cait simply pointed. Maggie and Jarrod laughed. Cait sadly shook her head. The parents laughed more at their daughter.

Cait laughed with them. "I'll help with round two of breakfast mom," she smiled. She nudged Jarrod. "You grandpa get to expound your earthly wisdom on your two grandsons to get them out of bed."

Jarrod smiled, got out of his chair and went to the basement door. He opened it and sharply whistled like Cait. "Grandma isn't running a restaurant. You want breakfast - get your asses out of bed."

Just then Jack came into the kitchen. "I think I got off easy this morning," he smiled. Maggie roared with laughter pulling him into a hug, kissing his head.

The boys and Lauren finished the clean-up of the kitchen. "Thanks again grandma," Mike smiled, kissing her cheek. "Awesome breakfast as usual."

"What's for dinner," Jack asked. Cait just stared at him. "I need to plan ahead mom."

Cait shook her head. "I'm going upstairs to take my shower," she said leaving.

"It's the traditional Friday night, whole dam-family get together," Maggie smiled. "Which I need to run to town to get some groceries for."

Jack smiled and then looked at them. He raced toward the steps upstairs. "Mom wait! I need to brush my teeth again," he hollered.

"Can I come along," Lauren asked.

Maggie smiled. "Hit the shower; I'm sure Cait will too." Lauren headed for the steps.

Matt looked at Jarrod. "Speaking of town grandpa, can I take your truck? Mike and I want to check out that used video game store."

Jarrod smiled. "My keys are in there," he pointed at the small wicker basket on the kitchen counter.

"Thanks grandpa," he smiled, heading for downstairs.

"Can I use your shower grandma," Mike asked.

She smiled. "Go for it."

Jarrod looked at Maggie and just shook his head. Maggie laughed at him.

Forty minutes later, Cait was helping Maggie with the last of her grocery list. Lauren was helping. Matt grabbed Jarrod's keys from the basket. "You comin' along bro," he asked, looking at Jack.

Jack shook his head. "I'm gonna hang out with grandpa," he smiled.

Aaron and Jake walked into the house a little after one that afternoon. Jarrod was snoring in his favorite recliner. Aaron looked out the patio door of the living room to see Jack sitting at the patio table coloring in the shade. Jake smiled at him and headed towards the basement for a shower.

He quietly slid open the screen door and went out, pulling the door shut behind him. "Hey bud," he softly said.

"Hey," Jack said.

Aaron rubbed his shoulder. "You OK?"

"Yeah," Jack said. Aaron sat down next to him. Jack put his coloring pencil down. "I'm sorry dad."

"For what bud?"

"Being so mean and grumpy last night."

Aaron shook his head. "I knew you were hurting Jack. We all did. You had a right to feel that way."

"That's what mom said; and grandpa."

"Grandpa?"

Jack recounted his morning with Jarrod. Jack shook his head with tears forming in his eyes. He got out of his patio chair and climbed into Aaron's lap. "I still miss her." Aaron shook his head and kissed Jack's head.

"So do I buddy; every day."

Jack looked at him. "Losing Beans and Mudgie sorta opened that all up again."

Aaron looked at him. "We all understand that."

"No dad, you don't," Jack said, looking him in the eye. "I was mad at you. And your job. But grandpa gave me….." he paused. "How did mom say it? The legendary grandpa gentle butt kick." Aaron looked more closely at him. "I'm not the only kid in the world that has a parent that takes care of all of us. And while you do your best, you don't always win."

Aaron pulled Jack tightly to him. "No buddy, we don't."

"Dad, grandpa gave me a lot to think about." He paused and thought for a few seconds. "I can only honor what mom did for me and what Beans and Mudgie did for you and mom by supporting both of you." He pulled away a bit and looked at his dad. "I'm going to do that." Jarrod, with his eyes still shut, smiled.

"I love you buddy," Aaron said, tightly hugging him.

"I love you too dad." They shared the moment and then Jack pulled away. "We good?"

Aaron smiled. "We're more than good."

"Great," he smiled. He paused. "Can I say somethin' else dad?"

"Sure Jack."

"You stink." Jarrod snickered in his chair.

Aaron laughed. "That's perspiration, two Bloody Marys with a cigar golfing with your uncles and a beer afterwards."

Jack looked at him. "I'd get that taken care of before mom gets back." Jack rubbed Aaron's face. "And the whiskers." Jarrod fought to not laugh out loud.

"Good advice son," Aaron smiled. "You OK while I do that?"

Jack smiled moving back to his chair. "I just told ya dad; I've got your back."

"Thanks bud," Aaron smiled rubbing Jack's shoulder, getting out of his chair. He went back inside. Walking past Jarrod's chair, he rubbed his shoulder. "Thanks dad," he softly said.

Jarrod's reply was a snore.

 **###**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jack came into the kitchen as Maggie was stirring up the dressing for the Asian Cole Slaw for the evening. Aaron and Lauren were working together to cut up a huge watermelon into chunks. Cait had the messy job of making hamburger patties. "Sorry for bringing this up now," he said. Maggie turned to look at him. "What are the chances of going up to Mountain Lake tomorrow as a family like we did a couple years ago?"

Maggie smiled at him. "What are the chances your mom already thought of that with the food she bought?"

Jack just shook his head with a smile. "Thanks mom," he smiled at Cait, putting his arm around her.

"Any time bud," she smiled back. "We all could use that time together. You just get your brothers on board. We're a lean, mean sandwich making machine before we go to bed tonight. Dad and Uncle Jake will get the coolers packed up."

Jack winked at her. "I'll get grandpa on that," he beamed.

"Wise decision my Jedi Knight," Cait smiled back.

"Whoa," Jack said. "I'm a Jedi Knight now?"

Cait smiled at him. "After your chat with dad this afternoon? Yes you are," she said, bowing her head at him. Jack threw his arms around her waist. "Rightly earned," Cait said, kissing his head. She then gently hip-checked him to get him out of the kitchen. "Get grandpa on board with the plan. I've got burgers to finish making."

Jack bowed at her. "Yes my Master," he smiled and scurried off.

Aaron looked over his shoulder at her. "You're good Doc," he smiled.

"Damn," Maggie muttered under her breath.

"Grandma," Lauren asked.

"Grandpa and I will get our sleep interrupted tonight."

Aaron smiled her. "That's the plan."

"I like that plan," Cait smiled.

"Shit," Maggie muttered. Aaron winked at a huge smiling Cait. Lauren laughed at all of them.

-00CM00-

The next morning, the family pulled up to the stable. Miquel had all the horses ready, with the big Belgium pack horse loaded with the coolers and supplies. Jake smiled at him, pulling a pair of pliers out his back jeans pocket. "Way ahead of you Miquel," Jake said in Hispanic and smiled. Miquel nodded at Lauren.

"Babe, you OK," Matt said, looking at her.

She looked at him. "Matt, I've been on a horse before; but nothing like this."

Jake smiled at her. "Hang back with me Lauren. I've got Duke," he nodded at the pack horse. "It's a slow and easy pace in my world."

Jack looked around and smiled at Miquel. "Stella is for Lauren?"

"Si Jack," Miquel smiled at him. They shared a fist bump. Miquel beamed and gave him a leg up to get on Haley, handing him her reins.

"Gracias Miquel," Jack smiled.

Miquel smiled at him. "De nada Jack. You enjoy your day." Jack beamed at him and moved Haley away from the fence. Aaron, Cait and Mike were already mounted.

Matt got Lauren up in the saddle. He and Miquel got the stirrups adjusted to her legs. She smiled at Jake. "I'm all yours."

"You stay with Senor Jake and you'll be fine," Miquel smiled, handing her the reins. "Madre Stella will take care of the rest."

"Gracias Miquel," Lauren smiled. Matt mounted his horse and helped Lauren away from the fence.

When they got to the top of the first plateau, Matt talked Lauren through pulling Stella to a leisurely halt. Cait took off on Lightning. Matt smiled at Lauren and pointed as Cait and Lightning flew through the pasture past the grazing cattle.

"OMG," Lauren said. "She can ride like that?"

Jake joined them. "She can ride my ass into the ground." Lauren shook her head at Matt as he smiled at his mother riding Lightning across that pasture.

"That's just special dad," Jack smiled at him.

Aaron rubbed his shoulder. "Yes it is," he smiled.

Three hours and two pit stops later along the way, Jack helped Mike tether Duke to the line of trees the rest were already tied to.

Lauren shook her head. Jarrod put his arm around her waist with a smile. "This is just simply beautiful country." She kissed Jarrod's cheek. "I love it here."

"Welcome home," he smiled, pulling her into a hug.

The family picnic by the lake naturally transgressed into another session of Beans and Mudgie memories. They all cried a little and laughed a lot. Cait's story of coming home to still puppy Beans with the kitchen trash can swing top lid around her neck had them all rolling with laughter.

The laughter dying down, Mike looked at all of them that were finishing eating their apples and stood up. "You know what; I miss them both as much as everyone else." He paused. "But let's be honest." Everyone looked at him. "I know, I'm the scientist; the pragmatic. That said Mudg was fourteen years old. And as much we all hate to admit it, he was slowing down."

"Uncle Dave made the same comment to your mom and me," Aaron said, looking at him.

"And Beans," Mike smiled. "She was my ears when I slept." Mike shook his head with a deeper smile. "There were more mornings than I care to admit I didn't like her when my alarm went off and she chased me out of bed. All eleven years of her life." They all lightly laughed. "And she always slept on the floor by my bed." He sadly shook his head. "But the last few months, she wanted to sleep on my bed; even though I could see it was starting to hurt her jumping up on the bed. She wanted a softer, more comfortable spot to sleep."

"What are you saying Mike," Matt said.

Cait smiled. "Labs above ten years old are genetically prone to hip problems."

Mike pointed at her and shook his head. "I won't say the 'hate' word about the bastard that killed them."

Jack looked at Cait. "I'm good mom," he smiled. Cait smiled at him.

"Thanks bro," Mike smiled. "But maybe, just maybe he let us off with not having to deal with this grief later when _we_ were faced with that toughest decision about a pet. I know that doesn't lessen the pain and hurt we're feeling. I'm feeling it too." He shrugged. "But I have to, in my heart, be honest." Everyone turned quiet and thought for a bit. He looked at Aaron. "And then I'm glad you put that bastard down dad." He looked at Cait. "You can psychoanalyze that all you want mom. That's how I feel."

Cait shook her head. "That's being honest Mike. And your dad and I will never fault any of you for speaking you minds." She looked at him. "Actually that's a healthy thing to do. Keeping things bottled up is what causes the problems."

"And if some keep doing it," Aaron said, "they become my team and my problem." Mike pointed at him.

Jarrod stood up. "You spoke truth to power today Michael," he said, smiling at his grandson. "I'm proud of you," pulling Mike into a hug.

Mike buried his head into his grandfather's neck. "It still doesn't take away the hurt grandpa," he whispered.

"I know Mike," Jarrod whispered back. "Yet your eloquent words started the healing process," he said, rubbing Mike's back.

Jarrod release his hug of Mike, still holding his arm around his shoulder. Mike brushed a tear away. Jarrod looked at Jack. "Don't you have a job to do with a reward for our rides?" Mike smiled.

"They all get our apple cores," Jack smiled, brushing away his own tear. But first, he went to Mike and hugged him. When Jack moved away, Cait handed him a plastic bag to gather them up from everyone. Lauren joined Jack in feeding the cores to the horses.

As they all mounted up, Jarrod looked at Cait. "Hey you."

"Dad?"

"You've been holding out on us."

Cait shook her head. "I'm lost dad."

"This biggest waterfall on the property is a mile away. You don't know that?"

Cait smiled. "Yes dad, I do. How do you?"

"What all my grandkids have taught me about my computer is finally paying off," he smiled.

Cait frowned a bit. "The ride down from there is more than steep dad. It's not for occasional riders."

Jarrod smiled at her. "We're a family. We'll take care of each other."

Cait looked at the sun to get her directional bearings and then the mountain formation. "It's this way," she pointed. They rode through grassy flatland for a while. Then Cait and Lightning led them through a ticket of growing saplings. Jack looked around in his saddle at Aaron behind him. "Is that the falls I'm hearing dad?"

"Yes it is bud," he smiled. The closer they got, the bigger the roar of the falls resounded through the woods.

Cait followed the sound to another grassy plain. The water coming over the large falls echoed through the area.

"Wow," Jack said, riding up next to her and stopping Haley. He shook his head at the magnificence.

"You have been holding out on us Doc," Aaron smiled, riding to her other side, rubbing her back.

"No Aaron," she smiled. "I'm not joking about the ride down. Lauren is a rookie rider. We either follow the stream or head back the way we came up. That will take us two hours longer. If we follow the stream, we've got to cross it soon before the trees get too dense on this side. That's going to be tricky."

Aaron rubbed her shoulder. "You take the lead Doc; we'll all be fine." The three older kids pulled out their cellphones to take video of the waterfall.

Jake shook his head at Jarrod. "Did you know this was here dad?"

Jarrod shook his head back. "Not until I did a Google earth search."

Jake looked at him. "Holy shit dad. Welcome to the twenty first century." The all laughed as they enjoyed the majestic beauty.

Cait looked around. "We ready to head out?"

"I'm ready for a swim," Mike said. "And I know that water is too damn cold to do it here." Jarrod pointed at him for remembering the lesson he gave Mike a couple years ago.

Jake looked around. "Matt, you help Lauren. Mike, keep an eye on grandma. Dad you ride up front with Cait as a back-up guide. I've got Duke."

Jarrod looked at him. "You done giving the orders around here Jake, being the youngest of my kids?" The Hotchner boys snickered.

"Yeah dad, I think I pretty much got it all covered," Jake said with his con artist smile. Jarrod just shook his head as Cait and Jake laughed at him. Maggie smiled at Aaron. The rest laughed.

Cait lend them downstream a ways until she found a small, level pool in the flowing water. "I'll cross it first and test it out," Jarrod said. He nudged Blackie into the water. After he crossed he turned Blackie to look at the rest. "The bottom is a bit slick. Just go slow and you'll be OK." Cait talked Jack and Lauren over as Jake helped them get started. Everyone safely crossed except Jake. He let the rope tied to the pack horse loose from his saddlehorn and tossed it to Jarrod. Jarrod caught it.

Jake looked at the animal. "Stay Duke." The pack horse stayed put as Jake crossed.

With Jake safely across, Jarrod gave the line a little tug. "Come on Duke." The big horse stepped in, slid a little and halted. Jack started to say something. "It's OK," Cait smiled at him, rubbing his shoulder. "Duke knows what he's doing." Duke steadied himself and then easily crossed.

"Guess I still got some things to learn about horses," Jack said.

Matt gently pushed his head. "Just Duke bro," he smiled at Jack.

About forty minutes later they came to a level area of the countryside. Cait led the group away from the stream. "Doc," Aaron questioned, riding behind her with Jack.

"I'm giving the horses' front legs a rest from going down the incline."

Jack looked at his dad. "She's good." Aaron smiled. They went a quarter mile to the west and then Cait headed them back down. At the second plateau, Cait headed them back towards the stream. When they reached it, they dismounted for a break. The horses lined up to drink from the cool water.

Aaron and Cait walked upstream from them with a bunch of water bottles with Matt and Mike joining them. Cait walked into the stream with her lined boots and took the first bottle from Aaron. She filled it and then switched, taking the next empty one. Jake brought enough empty bottles for rest as the boys brought filled ones to the break spot and passed them around. Jack came back from the small stand of trees with Jarrod. "Now I can drink some," he smiled. After filling water bottles for everyone, Aaron, Jake, Matt and Mike followed their path in.

When they returned, Cait smiled at them. "Girls time." She, Lauren and Maggie headed into the woods.

A bit later they were all standing around, enjoying the afternoon. Jake beaded a look at Matt and Lauren. "Thanks for waking me up last night," he growled.

"You weren't the only one," Jarrod grumbled. Aaron put his arm around Cait's shoulder as they both smiled at him.

"There's something to be said about not being able to hear at night," Mike smiled. They all laughed.

Three hours later, the pool was getting a workout.

 **###**

 **A/N: Told ya you'd get fun. ;) :D**

 **Miquel giving Jack a leg up is helping Jack reach the saddle stirrup on the now fully grow horse. Jack is still young, and a little short to do that on his own. Once Jack gets his foot in the stirrup, he can get into the saddle on his own.**

 **And for the record – Mike's little "speech" is why I made the decision I did in Chapter 5. With the underlying storyline of Mr. Scratch, I dealt with something now, instead of later; and gives my continuing storyline new life. That is – new ideas for me. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After church on Sunday, they all enjoyed a quiet, lazy day. The ladies took off for the outlet mall. After they left, Jack looked at his dad and grandpa. "That's relaxing?"

Jarrod laughed as Aaron smiled at him. "It's a girl thing bud." Jack shook his head in disbelief.

"Don't worry Jack," Jarrod smiled. "After being married to your grandma for nearly fifty years, I still don't get it." Jack sadly shook his head as Aaron rubbed Jarrod's shoulder.

Early evening approached with Aaron and Jake enjoying a beer together as they charcoaled chicken. When dinner was finished, the entire family pitched in to make the huge fruit salad for the big Barkley Fourth of July party the next day. Less than two hours later, Maggie looked around her clean kitchen. "Having a big group around sure makes that an easy job," she smiled. Jarrod, Matt, Mike and Jack were sitting at the kitchen counter enjoying some ice cream and fresh strawberries with Jake and Aaron standing behind them, doing the same.

"The reward isn't too bad either grandma," Mike smiled.

"From what Matt has told, I just can't wait to see it all tomorrow," Lauren smiled.

"It's huge," Jack said.

-00CM00-

The next day, Cait and Aaron joined Jack on his morning ride with Jarrod. When they returned, Maggie and Aaron helped Cait get some laundry done while Jake took the kids for a tour of ranch that was accessible by Jarrod's truck. They all spent the afternoon in or around the pool. The Hotchner's Wednesday departure day was starting to loom on the horizon and they enjoyed the time as a family.

Around five, the group minus one were standing around in the garage. Jack smiled at Cait. "Grandma braided your hair again. I really like that," he smiled.

"So do I," Aaron smiled, kissing her.

Lauren looked at her, admiring her softly braided hair that allowed her neckline and earrings to accent her face. "You can't do that on your own Cait?"

She shook her head. "I can remove a piece of shrapnel from a human leg in emergency surgery. But working with my hair in the back, I'm all thumbs."

Lauren smiled. "Give me a call anytime you want to rock that look. I'll help you." Cait rubbed her shoulder with a large smile.

Jake walked into the house and bellowed, "Come on mom! We're waiting on you!"

"Coming," she shouted back.

When she finally walked into the garage, Jarrod was leaning up against her vehicle gazing at his watch looking more than peeved. He looked at Maggie, put his arms down, smiled and gave her a kiss. "It was worth the wait. You look beautiful as usual."

Cait poked Matt. "Take notes," she commanded, pointing at them. Lauren smiled.

"If it isn't grandpa, its dad," Matt smiled back at his mother.

"Good answer," Aaron said with a smile. "Let's get going."

Jake drove the kids over in Jarrod's truck as Jarrod pulled out of the garage driving Maggie's vehicle. Aaron was in the front seat. Their beautiful brides sat in the back. When they pulled into the ranch, Lauren shook her head in astonishment. "Oh. My. God," she stammered.

"Told ya," Jack smiled.

They all mingled with the crowd, meeting up with family members. "Caitie," Uncle Nick smiled, pulling her off the ground with his big hug.

"It's good to see you again Uncle Nick," she smiled.

Two hours later, the family reconnected up for dinner. Cait took one look at Lauren and smiled. "Barkley family overload?"

Lauren shook her head. "Oh my god; I wish I had started a cheat sheet. But it'd be three pages long by now."

Matt looked at her. "You've only meet about half of them."

"Now I've got a headache," Lauren moaned.

Aaron put his arm around her shoulder. "Do what I do." She looked at him. "Just play along in the conversation like you've know them all your life. Someone will come along and say their name." Cait pointed at the two of them with a smile. Jack was the last to blow in, hot and sweaty from playing with his cousins. Jarrod had an ice cold bottle of water waiting for his best bud.

He guzzled half of it down. "Thanks grandpa," Jack smiled, wiping his mouth. "You're the best."

They all got in line for the huge spread of food. Between traditional American fare to many Hispanic dishes, the long food line was huge. Cait poked Jack in the shoulder as he loaded up with nachos and cheese. "Add some beans to that." Jack looked at her. "So you can open the bathroom window tomorrow. Cheese doesn't help that. The beans will." Jack laughed, adding a load of beans. Cait smiled back at him.

The food line was topped off with beef brisket and pulled pork the ranch hands had cooked over open spits. Matt looked at Aaron. "I love this," he smiled.

"Hurry up and get out of the way," Aaron smiled back. Matt grabbed the BBQ sauce for his pork putting it on his sandwich and moved off.

Just as they were finishing dinner, there a murmur among a small group. Cait looked and noticed it quickly turning into a panic of an emergency. "Call 9-1-1!" someone shouted. Cait rose out of her chair, handing her plate to Maggie and started to run to the scene. Aaron shoved his plate at Mike and was right behind her.

Her Uncle Heath got there first. "Cait!" he shouted, looking for her. Noticing her, he shouted "Hurry!" Heath and Miquel got the crowd pushed back as she rushed in, with Aaron on her heels. Cait took one look at the Hispanic mother holding her young son that was starting to turn blue.

"I'm a doctor," Cait said in Spanish. "What was he eating," she asked, grabbing the boy.

"A hot dog," his mother cried back in Spanish. Cait quickly performed the Heimlich on the young boy. A small piece of hot dog shot out of his mouth. He gasped to get air. Aaron helped Cait lay him on the ground. "Take small breaths," she soothed in his language, with a smile, rubbing his chest. "You're OK."

Aaron looked at her, kneeling next to her. "Do we still need that ambulance?"

Cait nodded. "I'd prefer he get checked out."

"And miss the fireworks," the young boy asked.

Cait rubbed his chest. "Just a quick check buddy," she smiled.

Aaron pulled out his cell and dialed 9-1-1. "Hello, this Aaron Hotchner at the Barkley ranch. I'm an agent with the FBI. My wife is a board certified doctor in Virginia. We'd like the paramedics to continue to respond. But the situation is no longer critical." Aaron listened to the operator and provided more details.

"We appreciate the update Agent Hotchner," the operator said. "Do you need me to stay on the line?"

"No ma'am. Thank you for your assistance."

The ambulance pulled in ten minutes later without a siren but its lights flashing. Nick and Matt guided them to the scene as Miquel and Heath moved the crowd back. Cait and Aaron, along with the boy's parents walked him to the back of the ambulance. One of the paramedics looked at her. "You the doctor?" Cait nodded. "You can call it better than we can," he smiled.

Cait smiled back. "Can I borrow your stethoscope?" He handed it to her with a smile.

Smiling at her young patient that Aaron got sitting on the back bumper of the ambulance, she asked, "What's your name?"

"Joaquin Hernandez."

"How old are you Joaquin?"

"I'm six."

"When's your birthday?" Joaquin rattled off the date. Cait winked at the paramedic and put the stethoscope in her ears. She checked him over thoroughly and pulled the stethoscope out of her ears, handing it back to the paramedic. "I'm satisfied," she smiled. She looked at Joaquin. "How do you feel?"

"My throat is a bit sore." He rubbed his chest just above his diaphragm. "And it hurts a little there."

Cait smiled at him, rubbing his shoulder and then looked at his mother that Aaron had wrapped in his arm with his hand on the back of Joaquin's dad. "Lots of cold fluids will help his throat. Please make him drink something cold during the night on the hour, every hour for the next eight hours. And not just sips; as much as he can," she said in Spanish. Joaquin's parents nodded with a smile. "An Advil every six hours for a day or two will take care of the soreness in his ribs."

Cait looked at Joaquin, rubbing his shoulder. "You are a peeing machine later tonight," she smiled. "But that will make your throat feel better."

"Got it doc," he smiled back.

"Gracias Doctor," the mother smiled. Aaron rubbed her shoulder.

The paramedic looked at Cait. "Then I'm satisfied," he smiled. "I just need you to sign off on the paperwork." Cait nodded. "A copy of your medical license wouldn't hurt."

Mike raced up and smiled at his parents. "I sorta figured as much. Sorry for going through your purse mom. Grandma helped." Cait shook him off with her smile as Aaron rubbed his shoulder with his proud smile. The paramedics took down all the information.

Joaquin looked at Cait and the paramedics. "So I can stay for the fireworks?"

"You bet Joaquin," she smiled, rubbing his head. Joaquin reached to give her a hug. Cait pulled him off the bumper and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks doctor," he smiled at her. Aaron took him from Cait and handed him to his mother.

"Gracias," she smiled.

"De nada," Aaron smiled back.

Heath smiled at Cait. "You're sorta handy to have around." He looked at the paramedics. "Bill the run to the ranch please." They both nodded.

The night ended with the ranch hands' epic fireworks display that lit up the valley. It went on for almost an hour.

Mike looked at them after one of the best shots went off. "Got that," he smiled. He pushed a few more buttons on his phone. "And sent to Uncle Dave," he smiled.

-00CM00-

The entire house slept in the next morning. Aaron rolled over on his back in bed as Cait started to stir. He rubbed his forehead. "Remind me to never again drink scotch with your dad, his brothers and your brothers."

Cait softly laughed. "You did do Dave proud last night."

He looked at her. "So why don't my ribs feel like hell?'

"Because you got into bed, I rolled you up on your side and you didn't move," she smiled at him. "But my loves, for now, I'm going to pass on the morning kiss."

"As the Italian says…wise decision." Cait laughed. Her cell buzzed on the nightstand.

She pulled it off and looked at the text. "Speaking of," she smiled at Aaron. "It's from Dave."

"And," Aaron questioned.

"Mission accomplished," she read. "And tell Mike thank you for vid." Aaron smiled at her.

After the greasy breakfast of fried eggs and bacon requested by the hungover crowd, which was all the guys except for Jack, Cait looked at her family. "Get your showers done please. We're not leaving grandma with a mound of dirty towels. Tomorrow morning there will be one towel and wash cloth in each bathroom. Lauren and I shower first. You guys have it after that. Grandma will have enough to do washing sheets. And please start to get packed up. We've got an oh-dark-thirty flight tomorrow morning to get back home at a reasonable time."

"That part of coming out here stinks," Jack commented.

Cait smiled at him. "Yes it does bud."

"It sucks Jack," Aaron said.

Matt smiled at his father. "Look at you; finally stepping up to the plate." The rest roared with laughter.

Mike and Matt shared a high five. "Rock it bro," Mike smiled.

-00CM00-

The sun started to slip below the horizon providing a beautiful California sunset. Maggie pulled Jack into her lap as he started to eat his s'more that they were all enjoying around the fire pit. She put her arm around him. "Listen to me," she said. Jack looked at her. "I know how hard it's going to be tomorrow to walk into home and not have someone there smiling and wagging her tail, welcoming her family back home." Jack looked at her and put his head on her shoulder. Maggie pulled him closer and put her hand over his heart. "They never leave us Jack," she smiled, rubbing his chest. "Not in here; not ever. Your mom is always there. So are Beans and Mudgie." She kissed his forehead. "Please remember that through the hurt." She rubbed his chest again. "They're never gone in your heart. They are always there. We don't lose family. Our family just always grows."

"I love you grandma."

Maggie kissed his head again. "I love you too."

-00CM00-

The good-byes were always tough on Maggie and Jarrod when the Hotchner's left. Knowing what the family faced when they got home, they were tougher that morning as the sun just started to creep up. Jake was even up, knowing the heartache they faced. He said his good byes to them except one.

Jake held Cait close. "Hang in there big sis; I love you."

Cait kissed his cheek as Lauren said good-bye to Maggie and Jarrod. "I love you too little brother," she said, hugging him.

Jarrod bent down to look at Jack. Jack threw his arms around Jarrod's neck. "I'll honor them grandpa," Jack whispered in his ear.

"I know you will," Jarrod whispered back, giving Jack a huge hug.

Jack moved to Maggie and patted his chest. "They're in there grandma." Maggie wiped a tear as she hugged Jack.

The good-byes and hugs just about done, Cait looked at her parents and shook her head. "Thank you," she smiled. Maggie pulled her tightly to her. Aaron looked at Jarrod and shook his hand.

"The toughest part of being a mother is being strong for your family when you're hurting the most," Maggie whispered in her ear.

Cait hugged her tighter. "Thanks mom. I love you."

Jarrod pulled Cait into a hug as Aaron hugged Maggie. "Be strong my daughter, again, for your family. I'm so proud of the wife and mother you are," he said.

"Thanks daddy," she whispered.

"And then let your heart break a little with that man that loves you too much." Cait gripped him tighter and then kissed his cheek.

Cait looked at him. "I love you dad." Jarrod rubbed her cheek.

Aaron looked at the two them and smiled. "See you at Thanksgiving," he smiled. "Good luck with your season," he smiled at Jake.

Jake smiled back at him with a point. "Bro, you just keep that team of yours working. My job is easy." Aaron smiled at him.

Jarrod smiled at Aaron. "You know we'll be there son."

Jake gave Cait one final hug.

 **###**

 **A/N: *points* They're still in the same spot.**

 **It is my experience, working with the general public at my job that while parents may not speak English, their children, in the school system are very bilingual.**

 **And I know I'm waffling between Jack becoming a nearly eleven year old young man and still being a boy. I've got a nephew about the same age. One minute, he can astound me with how grown up he's getting. The next minute, he's my cuddle bud. It's that age and I'm running with my experience.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yup. *points***

Chapter 10

The early morning departure from the ranch along with the added emotions of knowing what they were going home to played heavily on the family as the jet lifted off from Sacramento and their sleep the night before. Jack slept half the night with his parents. Aaron stretched out his long legs in the extra space of their usual first row coach seats and pulled Cait into one arm and Jack into the other. Mike, with his cochlear implants in Cait's purse on the top that didn't work well with jet noise, was already conked out. Matt pointed at him to Lauren. "Mom always says with them out he can sleep standing up." Lauren smiled. Matt pulled her into his arm to join the rest of the sleeping family.

The layover in Denver provide Mike and Jack a chance to expend some energy. They quickly found the video game lounge. Aaron, Cait, Matt and Lauren enjoyed a beer in one of the airport's lounges. They all met up a bit later to have some lunch together at McDonald's.

Like years past, Pete had dropped off Cait's vehicle at the Huntington Metro Station for the family to get home using the Metro from Reagan National Airport. Jack was sitting on Mike's lap as they drove home, wrapped in with him in the seatbelt. Aaron made the turn off Deer Valley Road into the driveway. Jack looked at Mike, shook his head and put it on Mike's shoulder. Mike pulled him closer. Lauren smiled at Jack, rubbing his chest. Aaron pushed the button to open the garage door.

Getting out in the garage, the boys and Aaron moved to the back to get their luggage. Lauren joined them to help with the backpacks and carry-on luggage. Cait dug out the keys from the bottom of her purse and unlocked the door. She entered and quickly shut down the alarm. The rest entered with the luggage as Cait put her purse on the kitchen island and looked around, shaking her head.

Jack shook his head at Aaron with tears already forming. Aaron rubbed his back. He looked at the rest. "Leave the luggage here for now," he said, "and follow mom." Matt and Mike looked at each other with a shrug and did what he asked. Lauren put Cait's backpack and carry-on on the island. Cait moved to the French doors and snapped on the light that illuminated the patio area and opened one door. All three boys looked at Aaron. He just pointed at Cait, getting them going.

At the doors, the boys all paused. Aaron allowed them the time to honor the area. Jack wiped away a tear. Matt pulled him into his strong arms. They all walked out the door. "Wow, that's new," Matt said. The fence around the pool was gone. It was replaced with a beautiful wooden fence that went around the whole backyard.

They looked to see Cait wiping a tear in the area where Beans and Mudgie always snoozed in the shade while the family enjoyed the pool. Jack buried his head into Matt's neck putting his arms around him. The rest noticed two large clear glass vases filled with fresh flowers in the area. There were two red roses lying on the apron. Aaron quickly moved around the boys and put his arm around Cait. He looked and kissed her, pulling her closer. He wiped away his own tear and then one of Cait's.

Matt rubbed Jack's back. "Bro; look." Jack did and Matt set him down on his feet. Jack walked up to Cait. She pulled Jack close to her and Aaron. Aaron surrounded them both in his arms. Matt, Lauren and Mike joined them.

Matt looked at Aaron. "Be honest with us dad." Aaron looked at him. Matt pointed at Cait. "Mom and Uncle Dave did their thing."

Aaron smiled wiping away one of Jack's tears. "You doubt that son," he smiled.

There was a beautiful cement maker embedded in the pool apron. Cait rubbed Jack's arm. "Read it Jack." Jack looked, wiped a tear from each eye and read.

 _This is the favorite spot where two beloved pets took their afternoon naps_

 _while their family enjoyed the pool._

 _Even napping, they were always on duty to protect their family._

 _Mudgie 2002 Beans 2005_

 _A father and daughter that lived together in life._

 _And crossed over the rainbow bridge of pets June 29, 2016._

 _Together._

Jack buried his head into Cait's stomach. Cait wiped her tears as she kissed his head. Aaron wiped his own and lifted Jack into his arms as Jack started to cry, pulling Cait to him that cried as well. The boys and Lauren cried together.

The tears finally shed, Cait pulled out the card in the first vase of flowers, wiping away a stray tear. Aaron rubbed her back. She smiled. "Of course they're from Lisa and Jamaal," she smiled.

Aaron set Jack down on his feet and pulled the card from the second. He read it out loud. "Your BAU family," he smiled. Jack smiled, wiping away tears.

Cait rubbed Lauren's back. "Let's get them inside before the heat tomorrow kills them." Lauren smiled, grabbing the first vase. Cait grabbed the second.

Jack looked at his dad. "What about the roses," he sniffled with Aaron holding him close. He wiped away another tear.

"I think Uncle Dave wants them there," Aaron smiled, rubbing Jack's back.

Matt pointed at the headstone. "You said one of the Marshall's sisters was a vet. She cremated them both?" Aaron nodded. "They're buried there?" Aaron nodded with a smile at his son. He looked at Cait and Aaron. "Thank you." Lauren hugged Mike with her free arm, holding the vase of flowers.

"They'll always be home," Jack smiled.

The family enjoyed a movie and a late night delivery from Sal's Pizza.

The next morning, Cait and Aaron let the getting back on east coast time mantra go. The family had a long day and spent too much emotion. They slept in, letting the rest restore their bodies and souls. Around nine-thirty, Jack crawled in their bed and huddled up next to Cait. She kissed his head as Aaron rubbed his chest. "Wait for it," he said. His stomach strongly growled.

Cait kissed him again with a laugh. "Gee, another news flash." Jack laughed as well. Aaron kissed Cait. She understood his message. _We start to heal._

By eleven that morning, everyone was finishing cleaning up the kitchen from Cait's late breakfast. Dave opened the French door, sauntered in as usual and smiled at them. "Welcome home."

"Uncle Dave," Jack shouted and sped around the kitchen counter. He took one look and froze in his tracks.

Aaron followed Jack out and looked at Dave. "You adopted Max," he smiled. "For John, your hunting buddy that recently passed away." Dave nodded. "Good for you Dave," Aaron smiled.

"I need a hunting partner," he smiled.

Max, a big black lab, rose to his feet, wagging his tail at Aaron. Cait came around the counter as well. Aaron rubbed down the big lab. Cait smiled at Dave. "You've got a wonderful partner," she said rubbing down Max after kissing Dave.

Dave smiled. "John's ex-wife wanted no part of him. And I couldn't stand to see Max put in a shelter. Plus, I know how well he works in the water." The other three moved to join them with Jack quietly moving up.

Jack looked at the small yellow lab that was on the leash in Dave's left hand. Cait hugged Dave and rubbed Max behind his ear. Max nearly moaned from the love. Cait winked at Dave and looked at the anxious puppy on her feet wanting her own loves. Cait picked her up, releasing the leash. "My god, you're right. She's so small for eleven weeks."

"She's the runt of twelve pups," Dave smiled, rubbing Cait's shoulder as she held the pup close to her. Jack made a few tentative steps towards his parents. "She'll never be a hunting dog. Hell, she's lucky she survived at all, being that small."

Mike took the pup out of Cait's arms. The pup licked his face. Mike put his arm around Cait. "You need this mom."

"So you don't think it's too soon," Cait asked. Matt and Mike just shook their heads with a smile.

"They're both descendants of Mudgie," Dave smiled. "We had to move or they'd be gone in a month."

Jack walked up and rubbed Max's neck. "Hi you," he smiled. Max let out a deep bark with a tail wag back at him. Jack petted him more. Max nuzzled up to him. Jack pulled him close. Max licked his face.

Matt took the puppy from Mike. "Hi girl," he smiled, pulling her to his chest. He looked at Cait. "I agree with Mike; you need her mom," he smiled.

Cait looked at them. "Well that involves some buy in from you three. I work on Tuesday and Thursday's now. I'll do the tough love house-breaking. But I expect some back-up this time."

"I'm in," Mike smiled, petting the pup, now in Lauren's arms.

"Me too mom," Matt beamed. He looked at Cait. "Promise mom." Cait rubbed his arm with her huge smile.

Jack looked at Lauren. "Can I hold her," he whispered. Lauren smiled at Jack and handed the puppy to Jack. Aaron rubbed Cait's back.

Dave rubbed Jack's shoulder and knelt down to look him in the eye as Max made the rounds with the rest of the family getting lots of love. "Champino, I know how much you miss Beans. I do too."

"And Mudgie," Jack said.

"And Mudgie," Dave smiled. "But your mom needs someone to hold down the fort with her when the team is out."

Jack looked at him. "Uncle Dave, Beans and Mudgie, like mommy, will forever be in my heart." He patted his chest. Cait moved to Dave to rub his shoulder, winking at him. "I'll love them all forever. But our family didn't shrink. It's growing more," he smiled. "With Lauren and with them," he nodded at the two dogs. He looked Dave square in the eye. "I know mom needs her." He smiled at Dave. "And Max." Jack looked at Cait. "I'll help too mom." He paused and looked at the puppy again. "She's really pretty mom," he smiled, hugging the pup. Dave stood up and smiled at Cait. The puppy licked his ear in response. Jack giggled. He looked at Cait. "So what's her name mom," he smiled.

"Peanut," Matt smiled.

"Lucky," Mike suggested.

"Hope," Lauren added.

Cait looked at Dave, putting her arm around him. "What's the Italian word for beautiful," she smiled.

"Bella," Dave smiled back.

Aaron took the puppy out of Jack's arms and rubbed her neck in his gentle arms and kissed Cait's cheek. "Welcome home Bella," he smiled, petting their new family member.

 **###**

 **A/N: And so a family grows. You wonderful readers of mine should know by now there is significance to every title of these** _ **Family**_ **stories. Each title is not random or a whim. I think long and hard before I choose them.**

 **Thank you all for taking this roller coaster ride of emotions with me. I make no apologies. I felt I had to do what I did to grow as a writer by challenging myself with my favorite storyline. But I'll be honest. I shed as many tears writing this one as y'all did reading it. It was a tough journey.**

 **Once again, the following and favorite alerts are truly appreciated. The reviews mean the world to me. They are feedback a writer needs to hear.**

 **And to those of you that just took the time to read; thank you so much. I appreciate that gift as well. It is a gift of** _ **your**_ **time that each and every one of you took out of your busy day that I truly understand. That's why I appreciate it so much. Thank you all.**

 ***Knightly bow***


End file.
